Hurry Up, Skaters! Episode: Find the Code
by MiraLake
Summary: Based on the tv show, Running Man: China. Watch these world class figure skaters at their finest moments as they participate in these series of challenges all to make their viewers die of laughter. From painful obstacle courses to mind-boggling memory games, these challenges are designed to reveal the skaters at their not so perfect moments. Thought they were perfect? Guess again!
1. Complete the Obstacle Course (1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri On Ice, nor do I own Running Man China. I only own this fanfic.**

 **Hey, guys! I've been really wanting to write this fanfic for a long time. I've been a fan of Running Man China (Ben Pa Ba Xiong Di) since I can remember, and I used to identify certain cast members of that show with characters from my favorite anime during that time. Currently, it's Yuri On Ice.**

 **And then I thought that maybe I could do an entire rewrite of this comedy game show in English, and replace the cast members of it with Yuri On Ice characters! I really like that show but I'm kind of sad that it's available to everyone since it's in Mandarin. So this is kind of a way for me to promote Running Man China to other people out there!**

 **I'm thinking of making this into a series. With each fanfic being a different episode from the actual tv show. But I don't know how well this will be received, so I'm just testing the waters first and see how much views this first chapter gets.**

 **If I think enough people like it (by REVIEWING, FAVOURITING, and FOLLOWING!), then I'll continue on writing this! Lets say...about FIVE REVIEWS, TEN FAVOURITES, and TEN FOLLOWERS!**

 **Please enjoy! :D**

 **PS. The dialogue in here are not all directly translated from the show, I just made some parts up to fit in with the characters that are based on the show (I speak Mandarin), so if you are a fan of Running Man China and see some incorrect dialogue, please don't complain. Thank you! :D**

* * *

 **Game 1: Complete That Obstacle Course in Under 90 Seconds (Part 1)**

 _Toronto, Canada. The Eaton Centre._

The selected cast for this brand new reality comedy game show, _Hurry Up, Skaters!_ Shows up on scene one by one. The director of the show stands by with several game referees and much more people working as cameramen.

This is the first episode of this show, and they need to make it as good as possible to get viewers. They already have the cast members, who are quite popular with the public. Now, they just have to get them to look absolutely ridiculous during these games scheduled for today.

First to run on set was Swiss skater, Christophe Giacometti. He is nicknamed "Captain Superman," and is known for his horrible Japanese speaking skills. He has a very protective parental attitude and that's why he's deemed a senior among the entire cast. He attempted a spy-like stunt to make himself look cool, but the director simply shook her head.

Next came Otabek Alton, the Kazakhstani skater and is nicknamed "Big Black Bull" due to his enormous strength and athletic ability. His mature personality also causes him to be deemed a senior alongside Chris.

Yuri Katsuki appears out of the car from the side of the road and runs up to the rest of his teammates. The Japanese skater is known as "the Piggy" or "the genius," due to his appetite/weight and his ability to analyze complex problems.

One of the younger members, Russian skater, Yuri Plisetsky, emerged onto the set. He runs towards the three people already standing next to the director. His speed has earned him the nickname, "the Cheetah." They all welcome him onboard.

Another car pulls up the curb and the passenger is opened slowly and dramatically. Out came the eldest member of the cast, Russian skater, Victor Nikiforov, aka the "Chance-grabbing King," due to his creative problem-solving skills to make himself win. He took off his sunglasses and gives a wink to his lover before breaking down into laughter from this little act. He joins his teammates.

A mysterious person standing by a blue car suddenly turns around. It was Thai skater, Phichit Chulanot. He ran around the set, giving the cameramen high fives before meeting with his teammates. He is the most cheerful of the whole cast, and therefore is named "Lil Phichit" or "Lil deer," because he is fast and somewhat clumsy.

The last car appeared around the corner, carrying the last member of the selected main cast. A round of applause was given as she stepped out of the car and waved to all the people on set. 14-year old, non-skater, Martz Mizuki, aka "President Mizuki" by the cast members, and "Satan" by Yuri. P due to their feud-like relationship and her being the president of the world-famous "I hate Yuri Plisetsky Club."

The director smiled at all of the members of the selected cast. They were all conversing and laughing together, they had great chemistry, which is good for audiences outside of ice skating. The director cleared her voice.

"Welcome to the first episode of _Hurry Up, Skaters!_ " Director Leaves shouted.

They all clapped and cheered until Yuri. P spoke up. "But wait, director! The title says _Hurry Up,_ _Skaters_ but that person over there is not one!" He points over to Martz. "So why is she here?"

Martz crossed her arms. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to bring more viewers in! After all, I have more Twitter, Instagram, and Snapchat followers than all of you famous-people combined!"

The skaters resisted to talk back and calmly sucked in the burn they just received from President Mizuki. Chris came up to Yuri. P and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey now, let's all try to get along here. This is going to be aired internationally for all to see and dubbed in over 18 different languages!" He explained.

Director Leaves nodded. "Is there any more complaints I need to hear?"

"No." All the skaters replied.

"Well then, let's begin the event of this episode! Crew team, bring in the golden pillar!"

Immediately, a large gold painted wooden pillar was wheeled in. The top part was covered with a golden cloth that got all the cast wondering what was underneath. They gathered around the pillar and Chris instructed each of them to grab an edge of the cloth.

"Alright? Three, two, one, pull it off!"

The cloth was removed, revealing a clear glass case containing a single rectangular decorated card inside. The cast was in shock. They were expecting some sort of gem or jewelry to be there.

"That's all?" Victor pointed at the very unprecious looking card.

"No, look! It has flowers on it! It must be special!" Phichit cried.

Martz touched the case. "You guys are all idiots! Look, we can lift the case like this!" She took the lightweight glass case up and over the card before taking the card and turning it around.

"Oh, look guys! It's a mission card!" Martz showed it for all to see. Yuri. K looked from behind and read the instructions out loud.

"Tomorrow at 6 am, go to the Varsity Centre. Why? What for?" He wondered.

Suddenly, a tv screen came on, displaying a mysterious man hidden in the shadows wearing a black suit. He spoke to them in a deep voice.

"Skaters, listen to me. The ISU had lost their top-notch gold medal. It has been stolen by a world-class robber, who has locked it in a passcode-locked safe. Your job today is to find the different numbers of the passcode that will unlock the safe containing the stolen gold medal.

"The mission card in your hand will tell you where to go, but it will also tell you some important hints as to what the passcode is. In order to receive the new mission cards, you must complete each challenge today successfully.

"Each mission card you earn after a challenge will have a clue that is based on real life facts about the ISU and figure skating. It is your job to decipher what you are given and to make out the passcode. Good luck."

The tv screen turned off, but then turned back on immediately after! The same man reappeared onscreen. "Oh and one more thing I forgot. To help you guys with this task, I've invited two guests to join you guys today, they should be coming soon."

As if it was all planned (which it was), the doors of a nearby stairwell opened, revealing the two guests. Italian skater, Sala Crispino, and Russian skater, Georgi Popovich appeared and ran up to the main cast. They cheerfully greeted them and shook hands. Director Leaves smiled, she knew that this was going to go well.

The man on the tv screen continued speaking. "Alright. Now that everyone is here, I can finally divide you into three teams. The teams are as is on this screen."

The tv screen cut to a papyrus background divided into three sections. With teams, one, two, and three displayed above each section. In the red team, there was Victor, Georgi, and Phichit. In the yellow team, there was Chris, Otabek, and Sala. In the blue team, there was Yuri.K, Yuri. P, and M—

"Martz!" Yuri. P yelled. "Director, do you hate me or something? Why is _she_ of all people, on my team?"

"Director, do you hate me too?" Victor asked. "Why did you separate me from my 'one and only?' Who's going to protect him? Who's going to give him a bandaid and a kiss on the head when he gets a cut or something?"

"Now, Victor." Yuri. K replied. "I'm not a baby, besides this is only a tv show. We'll still be together off camera."

Director Leaves nodded. "That's right. And these teams were completely made by choosing names out of a hat! So I guess it was destiny that you're with the people in your teams!"

Chris was not upset with his team. Sala and Otabek took things seriously, maybe they could win a few challenges. "Everyone, everyone! Listen up. Though we may all be split into teams, the important thing is that we all know the directions to the Sims Building tomorrow, right?"

A few of them scratched their heads while others pushed Chris back and laughed. Chris calmed them all down. "No, it's alright if some of you don't know! It's alright. The real important thing is that we tell Director Leaves what our common interest is."

They all nodded, understanding where Chris is going down. Chris prompted for them to all say it together. "And that is, one, two, three…"

All of shouted while bumping one fist out in front of them and standing on one foot: "Hurry Up, Skaters!"

* * *

 _The next morning…_

The individual teams got into their cars and drove down the road, following the people holding up the _Hurry Up, Skaters_ sign on the sidewalk. That's the direction they need to go in. The first car to arrive the destination was the yellow team.

That's consisted of Chris, Otabek, and Sala, who all woke up and got ready nice and early. They stepped out of the car and saw the large open outdoor track with several buildings lining one side of it. Chris gasped at the sight of it.

"You guys see that?"

Sala and Otabek nodded, equally shocked. It was massive. Chris then realized that more team cars were coming up behind and encouraged for them to start running up to the area for the first challenge. "Quickly, quickly! Run!"

While running, Chris decided to yell one more time. "Hurry Up, Skaters!"

Otabek did the same, except he added in a little jump and superman pose midair. "Hurry up...Skaters!"

The red team, who are Victor, Phichit, and Georgi, emerged from their car. Victor was the first one out, he waited for the rest of his team to come out. Phichit saw that the yellow team was already ahead of them and shouted for his other two teammates to start running too.

"What are you guys doing? Run, run!" He cried.

The red team began tailing the yellow team just as the blue team's car pulled up from behind, and Yuri. K jumped out of the driver's seat. Phichit leads his team at the front, constantly turning around to yell back at them. Victor sweats as he increased his running speed.

"Phichit, please! Don't do this to an old man!" He complained, but Phichit didn't turn back.

Otabek turned around though. He saw that the red team was closing in on them. "Hurry! They're catching up to us!" He sprinted straight ahead, leaving Chris and Sala a bit behind.

At the far back, the blue team also began chasing after the red and yellow team. Martz gapped at the distance between the area where they parked to the area where the first challenge is supposed to be. "Why is it so far!? I can't run that much!"

"Not my problem, Satan." Yuri. P replied while running ahead.

"Wow, always so chivalrous, Urinal."

Yuri. K sighed from behind the two bickering teenagers. "Will you two please give me a break? I want to be able to go through at least one challenge today without babysitting you two!"

At the very front, Otabek has increased his distance from the rest of the members exponentially and made it to the large open concrete space. He leaped over a set of bleachers victoriously before turning around to see whether or not Sala and Chris managed to catch up.

But instead, he saw Phichit and Victor running right behind him, with Sala and Chris tight on their heels. Otabek shrugged and ran up to where the person holding up the _Hurry Up, Skaters_ sign was standing. He looked down at the sight in front of him and took off his sunglasses in shock.

Victor and Phichit caught up to him and also looked in front. Otabek's sunglasses fell out of his hands while Victor looked like his eyeballs had bounced out of his sockets. "What is this!?"

More skaters were catching up to them and also caught sight of the shocking view in front of them. In front the members was an enormous group of women, all dressed in red t-shirts and black dresses and carrying a brown pouch bag, dancing some sort of weird mob flash dance. A cute little children's song was playing in the background as the middle-aged women danced.

The song was catchy. Catchy enough for the yellow team to start dancing along with the mob flashers in front of them. Eventually, all of the teams began dancing along too, though no one knew exactly why they were doing it, or what exactly was going on. It was just fun.

The red team was the one who was expressing themselves the most out of the three teams. Mainly due to Victor's exaggerated but deep movements, which made him look like he was really into this. Georgi couldn't help but laugh, while Phichit tried to copy Victor's movements exactly.

And then suddenly, the cute little music stopped playing. As soon as that happened, the women all reached into their brown pouches and took out some kind of a rectangular green mat and began placing them down on the ground in a certain pattern.

The skaters all looked on with shock. Martz's eyes widened in shock. Victor had question marks coming out of his head. "What's going on now?"

"What are they doing?" Chris asked.

"They could be spelling something out!" Sala suggested.

The women ignored the skaters and continued placing down their green mats in specific areas, making a large rectangular course that stretched around the open outdoor area. As they put more of those mats down, the skaters could see that those green mats have several tiny little pointy objects on them.

Victor couldn't take it any longer. "Come on, please tell what this is. Ladies, ladies, please. I'm asking politely. Hello? I'm being ignored..."

But of course, they just ignored him. After a few more minutes of placing down the green mats and making sure the pattern is right, the women left to go behind the rope surrounding the area. Several spectators were also gathered behind the rope. Many of them were fans that had their phones and cameras out, filming the events that are going to take place soon.

Director Leaves stepped up. "Welcome to the Acupressure Mat Obstacle Course!"

All of them looked at her in confusion. "What?" Chris asked, sweating a little. "Acupressure mat?" Sala repeated, also looking a little sweaty.

The blue team instantly gets it. Yuri. K sighed in relief. "Oh, it's nothing foreign at least. But…"

Yuri. P shook him by the t-shirt collar. "But what!? Is it painful!?"

The look on Yuri. K's face already gave it away to everyone. Director Leaves smirked as she handed out the task cards to each of the teams that will tell them of how this game will be played. The teams each looked over the instructions.

Victor read them out loud. "The Acupressure Mats Obstacle Course Relay Race. There are three sections of this obstacle course, assign one member of your team to each section. One: leap-frog over three women in a row then run up the steps and jump rope up to 20 times. Run back down and pass the baton to the next person.

"Two: pass through underneath the little arches on top of the green mats, then make your way across the three high hurdles and pass the baton on to the last person.

"Three: finally, carry the selected woman piggy-back style up to the ramp. Then run up the ramp to jump and reach the bar set high above. Grab the onion ring dangling from the bar and run to the starting point. To complete this successfully, you need to finish this whole course in UNDER 90 SECONDS!"

Victor dropped the task card. He stretched his arms and hamstrings before squeezing the hands of Phichit and Georgi. They all nodded at each other, confidently. Phichit pumped one fist up in the air. "We got this, red team!"

Director Leaves gave all the teams permission to try out how it feels to be stepping on the acupressure mats. Martz was the first to go on it. She immediately cringed at how painful it was for her feet and almost fell over. "I'm going to need some ice after this…"

The other skaters decided not to try it out after seeing the expression on Martz's face as soon as she stepped onto those mats. The red team, being the first one to arrive, (since Otabek was the only one on his team that arrived first) got to go first in this challenge. They began removing their shoes and warming up, their hearts beating fast with excitement.

Each red member walked to the section of their desire. Georgi walked to the first section, he would be starting this entire course off. Victor gave him a thumbs up. "You got this, Georgi! You got this! We believe in you!"

Georgi smiled back. "Sure, sure. You do your best too!"

"Good luck to all of us! We'll make it through!" Phichit cried.

"I won't die! Never!" Victor shouted back.

"You will. Believe me!" Chris answered.

"No! Because we believe in ourselves!" Phichit fought back.

Victor stood by his section of the obstacle course, a serious look on his face. "I promise today. I shall do, the IMPOSSIBLE! Because this is the first game of the first episode today. We must make our mark. As the strongest and best players in this whole show!"

He walked across the mats to get to the left side of the course. Pain shot through the soles of his feet the top of his head. Tears welled up in his eyes. Victor cried, mentally yelling, "why do you hate us, director?"

At the starting point, Georgi squeezed the baton, silently groaning as he stepped on the mats. Phichit flexed his arm at him from his section, giving him some encouragement right before Director Leaves shouted in the megaphone, "Alright, everyone get ready! We're about to get this thing going!"

Georgi gulped as he looked at the obstacles that lied ahead of him. Phichit shouted one last time, "Good luck!" While Victor put his 'game face' on. The rest of the skaters watched from the sidelines, eager to see how things will turn out for the red team.

"Get ready... _whistle blows_! The timer has already started counting down!" Director Leaves shouted.

Georgi was a little slow on the reaction. He was expecting a 'get set, go!' But he gets a whistle instead. "Oh, has this started? We're starting!? Oh!" He began bolting across the acupressure mats.

"Ah! Oh! Man, this hurts!" Georgi cried as he got closer to the first woman who was hunched over for him to leap over.

He leaped over the first woman and began running to the second one. Victor cheered as he saw that the first leap was successful. "Georgi, you got this!"

However as Georgi was leaping over the second woman, his right leg failed to get enough height and so, gets caught by the woman causing Georgi to fall over and roll onto his side. He screams in pain, laughing at the same time.

The yellow team laughed at the fall. Sala encouraged Georgi to keep going. Chris cried, "You didn't even get to the last woman yet!"

When the rest of the red team saw that Georgi was slow on getting back up, they began pushing him. "What are you doing? Hurry up!" Phichit shouted while also laughing.

Just as Phichit said that Georgi made it across the last woman and ran up the steps that led to the jump roping area. The mats placed on the stairs were _much_ more painful than the mats on flat ground! Georgi had to slow down a bit to minimize the pain.

Even Victor began getting a little concerned about their remaining time. "Hurry!" He cried.

Georgi put the baton down and picked up one of the jump ropes available to him. It was a bit knotted up, but he didn't notice it until he tried to jump over it. "Eh?"

Phichit face palmed himself. "GEORGI!"

Georgi offered a mild excuse. "I didn't know it was knotted! Let me just untie this…" But he only made the knot worse. From the distance, the yellow team could see that the knot had turned into a dead one.

Sala pointed it out. "Georgi made it worse for himself!"

"He just had to pick the one with the knot." Chris shook his head.

Phichit began shaking his wrists back and forth. "My heart is literally jumping right out of its cavity! Hurry up!"

Georgi finally untied the knot to the jump rope. "Wait, wait." He tried to calm his teammates down.

Yuri. K looked at his own watch. "Look at their time! They've practically lost this round! I think they've used like about, 200 seconds by now!"

Upon hearing that remark, Georgi attempted to pick up his pace, by jumping doubles. He tried to make the rope go under twice in one jump, but it only slowed him down even more. "One...two...ah! Three...shoot! Four...fiv—! Hold on, guys!"

Yuri. K couldn't believe it. "And he's trying to jump twice in one jump!"

Georgi realized that his decision wasn't a good one, and decided to continue jumping singles instead. Victor was losing his mind. "Young! You're still young, goddamnit! Even I can jump faster than that!"

Georgi hit the 20th jump and lets go the rope. He picks up his baton and makes his way down the steps on the other side, which was just as painful as it was when he was first going up. Georgi was full out sweating by now and decided to walk his way down instead.

From the sidelines, the yellow and blue teams cheered Georgi on and gave a few snide remarks. "He must've used about 5000 seconds," Chris said.

Phichit saw that Georgi was literally right in front of him, but is moving at snail's pace, and went onto his knees and began praying. "Hurry up. I'm praying right now! Oh, Lord in Heaven above us! Make that man faster!"

Victor also began went down onto his knees and began praying. "Me too, me too! I'm begging you too, oh Lord in Heaven above us!"

Finally, Georgi made it to Phichit and stretched out his hand to give him the baton. Phichit snatched it with all his might from Georgi's hand and began sprinting, painfully, down the mats towards the tiny arches that had been laid out in front of him.

Martz began clapping and cheering as soon as she saw Phichit sprinting. Sala remarked that the red team is finally picking up the pace. Phichit turned around and lied down on top of the mats, using his feet to carefully scooch underneath the tiny arches. It was super painful for both his feet and his elbows!

Halfway there, Phichit went off to the side a little and hits his head on the leg of one of the arches. Despite that, he shrugged it off and continued on. He had to make up for the lost time! So there is absolutely no room for delays right now!

Victor began doing a funky little dance to express his happiness that things are finally speeding up again. "Phichit, you got this! You rule at this!"

Martz gapped in amazement from the sidelines, along with the rest of the blue and yellow team. At the end of the arches, Phichit performed a quick back somersault to get back onto his feet, earning a round of applause from all the spectators. He began running up to the three high hurdles.

He leaped over the first one like an Olympic athlete. The yellow team's jaws dropped at Phichit's leap. "Whoa, check him out! Now that's a jumper!" Otabek shouted.

Phichit ran up to the second hurdle and leaped over it with ease as well, only cringing a bit (ok, a lot) when his feet touches the mats again. Victor clapped and wiped away fake tears from his eyes as Phichit successfully completes the last hurdle and hands him the baton.

Victor takes the baton and began running down the last stretch of the obstacle course. But he was barely a quarter of the way there when a very large woman suddenly ran onto the mats and stopped him from running anymore.

His eyes popped out of its sockets when he saw the sheer size of the woman in front of him. She took off her jacket and pointed at herself, then at him, then at the ramp at the end of the course. Victor screamed as he turned around to let the woman onto his back.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" He cried as he turned around to face the front and the woman jumped onto his back, nearly causing him to fall.

The yellow and blue teams had completely lost it and fell to the ground laughing. Chris had tears in his eyes while Yuri. K held his stomach, trying to catch his breath. "RIP Victor…" Chris sighed.

"And his back." Yuri. K added.

Victor cried out in pain and determination as he carried the large woman across the last stretch of the obstacle course, that once looked very short, now seemed like a mile long. It was already bad enough that he had to walk across these painful acupressure mats, but now he had to do it with additional weight!?

Phichit and Georgi ran by Victor's side, cheering him on. "Victor, you're a World-class champion! You got this!" Phichit cried.

"We believe in you, Victor!" Georgi encouraged.

Victor didn't need to hear it though. "Will you guys please stop shouting at me!? I'm trying to concentrate! Don't you worry, ma'am, I'm not tired at all! I got this!"

Yuri. K was sprawling on the ground, unable to contain his laughter at the sight of his fiance in this situation. Victor continued to cheer himself on. "Mom, I love you! I love you for raising me to a big, strong, boy! Today, you'll see what I have become!"

From the sidelines, behind the spectators' rope, the fans all began cheering for their five-time Worlds, Europeans, and Grand Prix Final Champion. "Victor! Victor! Victor! Victor!"

They began clapping at the same time as they cheered. "Victor! _Clap, clap!_ Victor! _Clap, clap!_ Victor!"

Victor began nearing the ramp at the end of the course, he decided to shout one last sentence to the woman he's carrying. "Ma'am, you're a lovely lady! Don't let anyone say otherwise! You're very healthy and nice! That's why I didn't drop you once!" With that, Victor let the woman back down and ran up the ramp.

That's when the yellow and blue team realized that the bar Victor's supposed to grab onto, is actually very, very high…

"He's not going to make it." Chris remarked.

Just as soon as Chris said that Victor jumped off the ramp and reached for the bar above him. And he missed it.

Phichit and Georgi fell to the ground at the same time as Victor fell back down. They couldn't believe it. All of that, and in the end, Victor can't complete the very last obstacle that would end this entire course!

The blue and yellow teams from the sidelines began breaking down into an even more violent fit of laughter. Chris gestured towards the fallen Victor who's about to run up the ramp again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: our Champion figure skater, in his finest moment!" He cried.

Victor ignored that sarcastic remark and tried again. He ran with a little more speed this time but was also a little more impatient. He didn't jump as high and completely missed the bar once again. Otabek rolled onto the ground, tears streaming down his face. Martz covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Once again, Victor ran up the ramp and jumped, but this time, he wasn't even close! Getting impatient and annoyed, Victor tried one more time, this time, he was successful in getting the onion ring from the string that dangling from the bar, but he wasn't able to grab the bar.

Director Leaves blew the whistle, signaling for them to stop this round. "No time for you guys. Sorry, you guys just took too long." She explained.

Victor looked at her in shock. He pointed at the bar. "B—b—but, director! I swear, that bar is way too high! It's humanly not possible to reach it! Please, can't you just... _lower_ it? Just a tiny bit?" Victor begged.

That request caused all blue and yellow and teams to burst out laughing once again. Director Leaves chuckled and shook her head. Victor didn't give up.

"But I'm the oldest guy here! My body is not as fit as the rest of these guys!" Victor attempted.

"Lies. You're still fit. You're the Five-time Worlds, Europeans, and Grand Prix Final Champion, and were known for your jumps. You should be able to do this!" Director Leaves pressed.

Victor brought his hands up. "Fine. Fine. Ok, if you say so, director." He put his baton in the belt of his shorts and backed up, preparing to run again.

"I'm going to attempt this for myself alright? No timing! No timing, just want to see if I can at least touch it." Victor breathed in a deep breath and exhaled right before he took off.

From the sidelines, Phichit and Georgi watched on with enthusiasm as they cheered for their teammate. The other two teams also cheered Victor on. "Go, Victor! You can do this! Give it all you got!"

Victor's 'game face' turned back on as he ran down the mats and towards the ramp. Bending his knees deeply down, he jumped with all his strength and reached his arms out as far as he can towards the bar up above him.

Everyone held their breath as they watched Victor's fingers get closer and closer to the bar. It was as if everything was being played in slow motion. Phichit and Georgi's eyes opened wide and the other teams all gasped in shock. The fans from behind the spectators' rope all cheered.

Victor's hands grasped the bar tightly! The whole area broke out in thunderous applause. Victor growled happily from the bar. "Yeah! Mom, did I make you proud!? I did it! I did the IMPOSSIBLE!"

Georgi and Phichit immediately ran over as Victor lets go of the bar and embraced him in a tight team hug. "We may not have made it past this first round. But we tried our hardest and we had the most heart!"

Yuri. K clapped and felt a wave of pride wash through him as he watched Victor successfully complete the last obstacle, even though the course was already over. His fiance is one perseverant man.

Victor apologized to his teammates. "Sorry, guys. I wasn't able to complete that when it actually counted."

Chris walked over to give him a hug. "Don't apologize to your team, Victor. That was very good. It was a good effort."

Yuri. K also came over to embrace Victor. "I was really moved. You're an inspiration to all of us."

"You say that my love, but I can feel that you're still laughing at me inside," Victor replied.

Director Leaves blew the whistle again. "Yellow team is the next one to go! Take your places please!"

The yellow team stood by the starting position and Chris cautiously walked onto the acupressure mats. Instant pain shot through him. "Ohh! They weren't lying when they were screaming!"

Director Leaves looked at the bar and nodded for her crew team. "Please lower the bar back to its default position." She commanded.

"What!?" Victor cried as he saw the two men from the crew team carefully lower the bar down a few centimeters. "Director! You purposely did this! You _do_ hate me!"

Director Leaves shook her head. "I just wanted to see if you could live up to all of your titles. If you really are a legendary jumper, then it would've been a piece of cake reaching the bar at that height! And you did!

"Don't worry. You guys will be given as many rounds as you need until you finish under 90 seconds!"

Victor walked away, doing the v-fingers to eyes gesture to the director. "From now on, I shall not be victim to your games, director."

"Yellow team, up next!" Director Leaves shouted, ignoring Victor.

The members of the yellow team took their positions, nervous and excited as the director slowly brought the whistle to her mouth. Chris is taking the first section, Sala the second section, and Otabek the last section.

How will they fare in this obstacle course?

* * *

 **Yes, the director is me. I've always wanted to insert myself into one of my own fanfics, but didn't know how to do it smoothly. Now I do! Anyways, like I said, I'm just testing the waters here, so if you enjoyed this chapter and want me to continue on and make this into a series. Then I'm going to need you all to REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, and tell anybody else that you think may be interested in reading this!**

 **Thank you and peace out!**


	2. Complete the Obstacle Course (2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri On Ice, nor do I own Running Man: China. Just this fanfic.**

 **I reread the first chapter a few times, and I thought that it felt a bit...'empty.' I just stopped after the red team's first round, I felt like that I should've continued on to write about the yellow and blue teams too. So I decided to post this second chapter! (I'm still waiting for some more favourites and follows, I already passed the goal for reviews, now it's just those two!)**

 **Again, if you're a fan of Running Man: China and see some translation errors, please note that these are personal translations, and they are not word for word accurate, so please don't complain.**

 **Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

 **Game 1: Complete the Obstacle Course in Under 90 Seconds (Part 2)**

 _Acupressure Mat Obstacle Course: Yellow Team (Round 1)_

Chris breathed in and out, tiptoeing between his left and right foot on the acupressure mats. He looked towards Director Leaves. "20 times for jump rope, right?"

She nodded at him, bringing the whistle closer to her mouth. Chris looked forward in the obstacle course, putting his serious face on. He then looks to his other two teammates, giving them thumbs up. Sala and Otabek return them strongly.

"As soon as I blow this whistle, you start, ok? I don't want a late reaction like what happened last time with Georgi." Director Leaves reminded.

Chris nodded, his body moving up and down, anticipating the blow that will start this whole course. Gotta finish this whole thing in under 90 seconds! Director Leaves blew her whistle. Chris bolted across the mats.

As soon as he did, he felt the pain of the tiny points on top shoot through him. "Oh! Pfffft!" He groaned as neared the first hunched over woman. The red team's screams during their round were true and sincere!

Trying his best to not scream, he leaped over the first woman nice and strong. Everyone began cheering him on. Feeling encouraged, despite the horrible feeling of every time landing back down on the mats, Chris leaped over the second and third woman successfully.

Everyone began to clap. Looks like the yellow team got this in the bag! Chris reaches the stairs and his face immediately turned to that of a tortured victim when he stepped upon the mats placed there.

The red team gaped in amazement and envy. Victor most of all. "Whoa...they're so fast, now look Georgi! Why couldn't you be like that!?"

He lost his balance and went over to the side, placing one hand down on the concrete steps to regain control of his movements. "Aaahhh! Ohh! My god!" His clenched teeth face is something that will never appear on the front page of a magazine.

The blue team observed from the sidelines. Martz brought a hand to her mouth. "It looks so painful!"

"I'm pretty sure the mats on the stairs are worse than the ones on the ground." Yuri. K pointed out. And he was right.

Sala cheered on the Swiss skater. "Go, go! You got this! Hurry!"

"Don't rush! It'll only make things worse!" Otabek added as Chris prepared to jump rope, this time, making sure that the rope isn't knotted.

Chris' face once again, displayed the expression of a tortured victim as he began jumping and barely counting at the same time. His 'beautiful' clenched-teeth-tight face plastered on as he jumped. Otabek counted out loud from his section of the obstacle course.

"One, two, three, four...ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…"

Chris was actually doing really great! Everyone was shocked at his surprisingly good ability to jump rope. He didn't miss a single jump!

Otabek continued to count. "Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Amazing! Go!"

As soon as he hit the 20 mark, Chris throws the jump rope off the side and picks up his baton. He runs down the mats and towards the stairs. But as soon as he feet touched those super painful stair mats again, he cringed.

He lets out a horrible sounding groan mixed with a yell. The pain he was feeling right at that second, was equivalent to a man being struck by lightning! It was not pleasant at all! But he had to continue for his team's sake. If this was a cartoon, Chris' body would've shown his skeleton by now from the pain of electrocution!

He was barely able to make it down the stairs alive (figure of speech), screaming and groaning and stopping every few steps to contain his pain. Right on the last step, he missed and went onto the ground immediately, pressing his entire weight against the spiky tops of the mats.

"Ahh—OH! FUCK!"

From the sidelines, the red team watched, enjoying themselves. Victor laughed at Chris' missed step. "Haha! Now they know how it feels!"

Otabek saw that they were running out of precious time and pushed Chris on a little harder. "Faster!"

Chris reached the end of his section and passed the baton onto Sala, who grabbed it and ran down the mats, screaming like a mad woman. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Yuri. K observed that. "Run for your life!" He shouted.

Sala reached the row of tiny arches and sat down, leaning back. But she was too close and hit her back against the first arch. Quickly readjusting herself to fit underneath, the red team laughed at the yellow team's weakening performance.

They ran over to Sala's side and began 'cheering' her on. "You need to speed things up!" Phichit yelled.

"Come on, is that the best you can do?" Victor challenged.

"Otabek's waiting over there!" Georgi added.

Sala painfully made her way under the arches, looking behind her to see how far she was until the end. "How many are there?!"

Chris saw that Sala was in need of some encouraging. "Go Sala!"

From behind the spectators' rope, Sala's fans began cheering her on. "Let's go, Sala! Let's go! Let's go, Sala! Let's go!" They repeated on and on.

Sala began moving at a slightly faster pace, but not as fast as Phichit's pace during the red team's round. She kept on bumping her head over the arches because it would be very painful if she completely lied down on her back.

Pushing her feet and elbows at the same time, Sala propelled herself backward periodically until she finally reached the end of the arches. Her fans and teammates cheered for her as she ran to the three high hurdles.

"Don't rush, don't rush, don't rush!" Chris reminded her urgently.

Sala paused before the first hurdle. Then being clever about it, she carefully crossed one leg over the bar, followed by the next leg. Everyone began laughing at her method of getting across these obstacles.

Compared to the epic leaps of faith made by Phichit last round, Sala's cheated method is very ironic and anticlimactic. But hey, it worked well for her! She made it to the end of her section successfully without taking out too much time and passed the baton onto Otabek.

Otabek takes it and began going down the last section of the obstacles course, this time, knowing exactly who's going to show up. But he had no idea how large the woman was going to be! The woman took off her jacket right in front of him, revealing herself to a wide-eyed Otabek.

What the hell!? This woman must be twice as heavy as the one Victor had to carry! Exclamation marks popped out of Otabek's head as he looked at the woman he had to carry for this last stretch of the obstacle course.

From the sidelines, Martz cheered Otabek on with all her might. The other teams looked on with amusement to see how their apparent 'strongest' player will fare with this challenge. All of his fans also cheered him on as he puts the baton between his teeth and picked the woman up onto his back.

"Otabek! You got this!" Sala shouted from behind.

The veins in Otabek's forehead immediately became visible as he tightened his grip on the woman and made his way across the acupressure mats. Halfway there, he began increasing his speed from stumbling to speed walking.

This caused jaws to be dropped from the observing red and blue teams. Otabek truly is the 'big black bull!' His face got redder and redder as he neared the ramp where he could finally let the woman down from his back and spat out the baton between his teeth.

Yuri. K paled from seeing Otabek struggling to carry the woman. "If Otabek had trouble piggybacking the woman, what are my chances of survival?"

Otabek successfully reaches the bar, now at its default position, on his first try and grabs the onion ring dangling from it with his mouth. Chris and Sala happily cheered as he dropped back down and ran up to the starting point in front of him.

"Yes!" He raised both arms up in the air victoriously.

Chris comes up to him and they exchange a double high five. Director Leaves checked the stopwatch she was holding before walking up to the yellow team. She smiled slowly as she brought the megaphone up to her mouth.

"Do y'all want to know the yellow team's time?" She asked.

They looked at her shocked. "Of course we do!"

"What is it?"

"Tell us!"

Director Leaves turns the stopwatch around for all to see. "128 seconds. Failed." She reset the watch.

The yellow team's cheerful attitude faded and a dark rain cloud formed over their heads as they looked at each other in dejection. They tried their best but their best wasn't enough in the end.

Chris attempted to raise their spirits. "Hey, at least we got a better time than the red team. They got no time at all!"

Victor hits Chris on the back of the head. "Thanks for reminding us that!"

* * *

The blue team gets into position for their round of the obstacle course. Yuri. P will start it off. Martz will pass the baton onto the last person, Yuri. K, who got the job of carrying the woman in the last section. Exactly what he wanted...not.

Yuri. P swung his arms back and forth, sweat forming on the back of his neck and hands, making it difficult to hold onto the baton. He hoped that it wouldn't slip in the middle of the course.

Martz looked intensely at Yuri. P from her area, as if her eyes will fire lasers at him the second he messes up. "He better not screw this team over…" She muttered.

At the last section, Yuri. K nervously rolled the bottoms of his pants up a little. It was a prevention method from tripping while piggybacking whoever he's going to piggyback. He gulps at the thought of how heavy the woman will be.

Director Leaves shouted. "Alright, ready! _Whistle blows!"_

Yuri. P scoffs as he gripped his baton like it was his life force and began sprinting down the mats, equivalent to the speed of a cheetah. That's who he is: 'the cheetah.' Five seconds later, he finally lets out the anticipated, "Eaahhhh!"

Good, so he can feel pain after all. The 15-year-old leaped over the first hunched over woman just as strong as the previous players before him. Martz barked at him. "Faster, faster, faster! You can do better than that, Urinal!"

Yuri. P ignored her as he continued to leap over the last two women. Apart from a few (ok, several) moans and groans, he was doing pretty well. Especially for someone his age! Oh well, he was a competitive kid, maybe that's why he's trying so hard to do his best here. Even though it's not a serious competition.

And then, his 'try hard' attitude shatters as soon as he hit the mats on the stairs. The pain struck him like a rocket ship! "Dddaaaaahhhhh!"

Immediately, Yuri. P had no other choice but to slow his pace down. The pain was minimized but it was still there. He tiptoed closer to the area where the jump ropes were located and picked up the closest one to him.

It was slightly knotted, and in his impatience, he almost made the knot worse. Yuri. K saw that Yuri. P was getting a little agitated. "Hey, hey! Take your time, Yurio!" He reprimanded.

As if he actually took the advice, Yuri. P slowed down and untied the jump rope. He began skipping at a nice and even pace. His face showing slight signs of pain and annoyance still though.

Martz counted out loud to keep track of time. "One, two, three, four...fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Yes!"

Yuri. P literally threw the rope away and picked the baton back up, making his way across and down the stairs towards Martz. The pain reintroduced itself back into his life without even knocking!

"Ddddaaahhhhh! Aaaaahhhhh! Oh! Pfffft! Haaaa….why!?" His arms flailed everywhere as his knees bent like jelly with each step he took down the stairs.

Martz jumped up and down impatiently with her arms outstretched for the baton. "Come on, come on, come on! Hurry up, Urinal! Just suck it in and be a man!"

Yuri. P reached the bottom of the stairs and began running towards her. "Why don't you try this out next time, Satan? It hurts like the pits of hell, where you belong!"

He stopped a few feet in front of her and reached out to hand her the baton. Martz snatched it away from his grip and whacked him across the temple with it before running down her section.

"Ow! Shit! Aaaahhhhhh!" She winced as her feet moved across the acupressure mats.

Yuri. P's head pain quickly subsided upon hearing the cries of pain from the platinum blonde 14-year-old currently running towards the arches where she would soon be scooching underneath. She didn't stop her speed as she turned around and sat down to go underneath the arches.

But she failed to get the right distance and knocks one of the arches out of place. Ignoring that, Martz lies down with her back fully on the mats and her elbows at her sides. Using only her feet to propel herself forward, Martz was going at an unbelievable speed.

Due to her light weight and small size, this obstacle was comparatively easier for her than it was for the previous players! Yuri. K cheered. "Amazing! Martz, you rule! Go!"

All of the members of the 'I hate Yuri Plisetsky' club cheered their president on. "Go, President Mizuki! Go, President Mizuki!"

Even Yuri. P was feeling a little joyous that Martz was able to get past the first part of her section with ease. Hopefully, the blue team will be the first to finally pass this! Martz made her way across the three high hurdles using the same method as Sala: crossing one leg over at a time.

It was a little more difficult for someone her height, but she managed. With that cheering and encouragements from her teammates and fans, Martz made it to Yuri. K and handed him the baton.

"Go!" She shouted.

Yuri. K nervously grabbed the baton and feared the worst as he turned around to go down his section of the obstacle course. Just as expected, a large woman ran onto the course, blocking his way and took off her jacket.

Luckily, this woman wasn't nearly as large as Victor's or Otabek's, looks like the director has a soft side for Yuri. K! But she was still large, and he gulped as he tucked the baton in his pant's belt before carrying the woman onto his back.

Laughing at the situation he's in, Yuri. K could barely wrap his arms underneath the woman's legs and was only able to hold onto her by leaning forward. The woman's arms wrapped around his neck tightly. He couldn't breathe!

Martz pushed him on. "Come on, come on! Yell it out! Like a real warrior! Arrgghh!"

Yuri. K began making his way down the mats, slowly and painfully, bit by bit, laughing and screaming in agony at the same time. From the sidelines, Victor cringed at the sound of his fiance's cries of pain. It hurt him to see him in a state like this. But it was mildly satisfying to watch too...

Martz led the way in front of him. "Almost there! Look! The ramp is literally right in front of you! Look in front of you! Don't look down!"

Yuri. K continued to groan as his pace slowed down and his head looked like it was ready to explode. Yuri. P began cheering him on too. "Come on, Piggy! You're right there! The ramp's right there! Don't slow down now!"

After what seemed like an eternity, Yuri. K finally reached the ramp and let the woman down. He could breathe again! Martz and Yuri. P wouldn't let him rest yet. "Hurry! Get up to the bar!"

Yuri. K reaches the bar on his first try but fails to get the onion ring into his mouth on the first try. The ring swung back and forth. Yuri. K swung back and forth. Yuri. P face palmed himself when Yuri. K still couldn't get the onion ring after about five more seconds.

Finally, he was able to grasp it between his lips and drag it off the string by dropping back down! Yuri. K picked up the baton that had fallen out of his belt upon jumping and ran, tiredly, towards the starting point.

"Yes!" Yuri. P and Martz cried.

"Yay!" Yuri. K breathed out.

"It can't be! That was too easy!" Victor complained.

The yellow team agreed. "They must've hit 90 seconds at least!" Sala guessed.

Director Leaves checked the stopwatch before turning it around to show it to the proud and smiling blue team. Their faces fell after seeing the numbers displayed on it.

"What!? One minute and 38 seconds!?" Martz cried incredulously. That's equivalent to 98 seconds! They failed!

The teams all looked at each other and at the director. None of them had passed on their first try. Was this even possible to complete under 90 seconds? Director Leaves spoke up.

"So, none of you guys passed. That's a shame. I thought you guys were all athletes…"

Chris came to defense. "We're not all-around athletes, director! We skate and we work out, that's it! But this!? What is this!?"

"Well, do we have to try again?" Sala asked.

Director Leaves nodded. "Yes, you'll all try again."

The skaters all sighed in relief. Victor raised his hand to make a request. "Director, this time, could you please keep the bar at the default position, and not at 'Victor' position? Like you did last time?" He asked politely, like a schoolboy to his teacher.

The yellow team laughed at the request. Martz shook her head and turned to Yuri. K, upset over their failure. "You could've gone a little bit faster! We were only 8 seconds late from the limit!"

"You think it was easy? You try it yourself!" Yuri. K cried.

Martz snapped her fingers and pointed at the last section of the obstacle course. "Sure, sure. Let's go, I'll carry you."

Yuri. K was against it. "You're going to break yourself! Do you know how much I weigh? Martz!"

Martz ignored him and stepped onto the acupressure mats, signaling for him to come onto her back. Sighing, Yuri. K let Martz carry him.

Surprisingly, she was able to lift him off the ground! Everyone gasped and covered their mouths at this sight. Even Yuri. P fell back in shock! Fans all took out their phones to take photos of the President of the 'I hate Yuri Plisetsky' club carry Grand Prix silver medalist, Yuri Katsuki.

"See? I can walk faster than you!" Martz cried.

"I hate to admit, but she's right." Yuri. P agreed.

Over at the red team, Phichit was celebrating the fact that they all get second tries on this obstacle course. He stuck out his team's baton and began running towards the line of spectators behind the rope.

They all reached out to him, trying to get high fives and get him to look in their direction. Phichit beamed at the support he was receiving. But Victor was concerned. He pointed at the Thai skater's 'energeticness'.

"He—he needs to save his strength!" Victor cried. "We can't fail again!"

The yellow team gathered close together, discussing tactics on how to pass under the time limit. Sala was optimistic. "We were close, we just need to push ourselves a little harder."

"Yeah, I saw a few problems during our first run." Chris nodded. "We can correct them."

"We got this down the hole! I'm very confident that we'll make it through this time." Otabek said firmly.

Chris motioned for them to put their hands in the center, one stacked on top of the other. "Here, here! Here's to us! Three, two one!"

"GO!" They all cried, thrusting their hands up in the air.

Sala pumped hers one more time for good measure. "Yellow team RULES!"

* * *

The competition is _on._ Director Leaves motions for the yellow team to go first this time around. She let them sort themselves at their proper sections before shouting in the megaphone.

"Ok...everyone ready!?"

Chris nodded fiercely, his eyes burned with fire. He was not letting anything stop him this time! They went through it once, now they will do it again, stronger! His legs jiggling a bit before the whistle finally blew.

This time, Chris didn't even let a single sound of pain as he full on sprinted across the mats. He leaped over the first woman without delay. And the second and third ones with the same quality and speed.

Making his way up the stairs, Chris realized that this act of playing tough is actually getting very hard. Right on the last step of the stairs, Chris couldn't take it in anymore and let a yell.

"Hhhoooohhhhh!" Those stair mats were really bad!

Reaching the jump rope area, Chris bent down to untie the only available rope on top of the mat and began jumping. Otabek watched on nervously from his section of the obstacle course, focusing on the serious but still pain-stricken face of their first yellow team member.

Chris cringed with each jump, but managed to make it all the way up to 20 without a single miss once again! Talk about competent! But of course, the second he gets to the stairs, his tough act breaks.

"Aaahhh! AH!" Chris was forced to slow down exponentially as he made his way down towards Sala.

Otabek began worrying now. That's what happened last time, and they weren't able to pass. He urged Chris to hurry. Sala also saw it and did the same. "Chris, speed up! You can do it!"

Chris finally reached her and passed the baton on, Sala took it without a second's delay and made her way down towards the tiny arches. She didn't scream at all this time and managed to make herself fit underneath the first time as she lied down on her back.

Learning from her mistakes in the first round, Sala decides to lie more on her back and used her arms and feet to push herself back. Squirming her body from side to side at the same time, Sala moved at a speed that was nearly twice as fast as her previous one!

Chris ran up next to her, clapping and cheering her on. "Woohoo! You're speeding through this like a fireball!"

Martz watched on from the blue team. "Is she around my speed when I first did it?"

"Yeah...sort of. You can see it. Don't worry." Yuri. K comforted.

Sala finished scooching underneath the arches by now and made her way across the hurdles using her patented method of crossing them. Except for this time, she did it in a less choppy manner and made it to Otabek much faster.

"Here!" Sala passed the baton onto Otabek.

He immediately turned around right after and walked patiently up to the spot where his woman-to-be-carried will soon appear. And he was very correct! About five seconds after Otabek received the baton, another large woman ran onto the mats, ready to be piggybacked.

"Alright, let's go!" Otabek cried as he quickly bent down to let the woman onto his back.

No more delays. As soon as he got a good grip of the woman, Otabek began _running_ , not speed walking, not kiddy running. Literally _running_. The blue and red teams were in shock and awe of this. They knew that Otabek was strong, but now, they see him as someone powerful.

Sala cheered him on. "Otabek, go, go! Quickly! Run!"

From the sidelines, a spectating Yuri. P's jaw dropped all the way to the bottom of the concrete ground as he watched his best friend rush through the last, and the most difficult obstacle of the course. Now that was a real man…

Otabek was on fire as he reached closer and closer to the ramp. Yuri. K critiqued over Otabek's display of strength. "Mmmhmm. Now that—that's why he is the 'big black bull.'"

Chris and Sala squeezed their fists in anxiety as Otabek leaped up to the bar and tried to grab the onion ring with his mouth. But it just kept on swinging back and forth. This has happened to Yuri. K last time in the blue team.

Becoming impatient, Otabek slides his mouth down the string, removing the onion ring at the bottom of it easily and lets go the bar, letting a sound that almost sounded like a real bull's 'moo!'

He runs up to the starting point while eating the onion ring and the whistle blows, signaling their completion.

Chris and Sala finally relax their bodies as Otabek raised both arms up in the air in congratulations to their performance. Yuri. P was still awestruck by Otabek's running with the large woman.

"My God, Beka…" He was barely able to keep the colour of his cheeks on the down low.

Martz anticipated for the time. "They probably, no, they _definitely_ passed this time."

Attempting to make themselves feel better as the yellow team came together for high fives, Yuri. K shook his head. Trying to deny the impossible. "They didn't pass. They can't have passed."

The red team all looked at the yellow team and Director Leaves with envy. They didn't want to know the time it took for Chris, Sala, and Otabek to finish the course this time. But Director Leaves showed it anyways.

Chris counted down as the director slowly turned the stopwatch around. Otabek nervously glances away with parts of the leftover onion ring still in his mouth. Phichit leaned in close to see what the yellow team got.

"86 seconds! Congratulations, you guys passed!" Director Leaves cried.

"Yay!" The yellow team all cheered and began doing an awkward looking victory dance.

The blue and red teams sighed and put their heads down in disappointment. Now that the yellow team had passed, they _have_ to pass their second rounds too! Otherwise, they'll just look like losers!

Chris ran over to his fans by the spectators' rope and blew out a kiss for all of them. "Yeah! We made it! We're the best out there, am I right?"

They all cheered and nodded fiercely. "Go, Chris! Go, Chris! Go, Chris!"

Director Leaves shook her head and smiled at the sight of the three skaters celebrating over their victory. "Yellow team! You may now move onto the next round! The car is over at the side of the road to take you there. The mission card will be given to you on the way towards the car. You know what to do with it. Good luck!"

Victor looked on with shock. "What? They can actually leave now? What about the rest of us?"

Chris patted him on the head. "Hey now, you got this. Good luck." With that, he joined his teammates ran away from the obstacle course, towards the area where some people stood in front of a car with a large silver box.

The woman holding the first box greets them. "Congratulations on passing the first round. You may now open the box and take the next mission card inside."

Opening the box, Chris takes the mission card before they make their way down to their assigned card and Otabek gets into the driver's seat. "Hey, where are we supposed to go?"

"Uhh...according to this card, the Thompson Hotel, on...Wellington St…" Chris read it out loud.

Otabek typed it into the built in GPS on the car's front and began driving down the path it displayed for him on the tiny screen. Chris continued to look over the mission card, reading the first clue that will give them the first digit of the four-digit code that will unlock the safe to the ISU's top-notch gold medal.

"Ah...it says here that a certain Winter Olympic games took place in Europe, and the hosting country was Italy. The last digit of the year this Olympic games took place in, is the first digit of the code..." Chris read it slowly.

Sala and Otabek went blank. Chris turned around to look at Sala in the back passenger seat. "Hey, Sala, you're Italian! Do you remember when Italy hosted the Olympics?"

"Uhh…" Sala blushed furiously as she looked up and down and all around. "I can't say that I know for sure...but I think it's maybe 2002…? Or 2006…?"

Otabek quickly joined in. "No! 2002, was in Salt Lake City, USA! It couldn't have been that!"

"Well, 2014 is in Sochi," Chris added.

"And I know that 2010 was hosted in Vancouver, Canada," Sala replied.

Chris questioned, "Are you sure it was during the 2000s?"

Sala nodded. "Yeah! I was there myself! I just don't remember the year!"

"So in that case, it must be…" Otabek started.

"2006!" All three skaters cried at the same time. They figured it out. Chris quickly wrote it down on a sheet of paper from his pocket. "So...the first digit is 6…"

* * *

 _Back at the obstacle course…_

The red team made it through the first sections of the obstacle course. This time, they had Georgi at the last section carrying the woman instead of Victor. Since Director Leaves refused to lower the bar unless someone else other than Victor is going there.

And this decision to switch Victor and Georgi was a good one too! Georgi sped through the last stretch of the course with the huge woman carefully carried on his back. Although he wasn't as fast as Otabek, he was still fast!

Victor and Phichit cheered him on from the sidelines as Georgi reached the ramp and easily reached the bar with a single jump. Grabbing the onion ring with his mouth, he falls back down and passes through the starting point.

They all cheer. "Woohoo! We did it!"

"Passed! We _must_ have passed it!" Victor cried confidently. He kept repeating with a serious attitude on his face. "Passed! Passed! Passed! Passed…"

Even Yuri. K agreed. "They must've passed, no way they didn't."

Phichit wrapped his arms around Victor and Georgi's shoulders as they huddled in close to Director Leaves to see their time. All three of them anxious and nervous, and Victor says one more time, "Passed!"

This time, he also says, "One minute and 12 seconds."

Director Leaves looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure? That's your guess for your team's time?"

"One minute. And. 12. Seconds." Victor's tone was final. He was _this_ confident.

Martz disagreed. "One minute and _20_ seconds! That's what I think!"

But Victor kept to his beliefs. "One minute, 12 seconds! One minute, 12 seconds! One minute, 12 seconds!"

"One minute and _30_ seconds! How about that!?" Martz shouted.

"One minute and _12_ seconds." Victor stopped repeating after that.

With that, Director Leaves turned the stopwatch around, showing the red team their time. They immediately went ecstatic. "Ahhhh! Ahhh! I was right!" Victor cried, jumping up and down with Phichit.

Phichit laughed like a madman and couldn't stop shaking Georgi's hand as Victor continued to celebrate their success, and his very accurate prediction. The time on the stopwatch was exactly, one minute and _12_ seconds.

"Alright, you guys passed! Now get out here."

The red team made their way down to the same spot where the yellow team went down and grabbed the mission card after opening the silver box being held by a person working for this tv show.

Getting into the car to get to their destination at the Thompson Hotel, they discussed what the clue on the back of the mission card could mean. "It said that the country was Italy! What was the year of the Olympics being held there?" Victor asked.

"I think it was 2006. I mean, I remember that Michele Crispino used to talk a lot about his experience at the Turin Olympic Games." Georgi answered.

"Phichit? What do you think?" Victor asked turning around.

Phichit leaned forward. "Yeah, I think so too. But was there another year when Italy held the Olympic Games?"

"No! Countries only host them once!" Victor explained.

"Well, 2006 it is," Georgi said while turning left at an intersection. "2006 it is." Victor and Phichit agreed.

"So the first digit is 6."

Back at the obstacle course, the blue team also made it through on their first try and is now on their way to the Thompson Hotel. Unfortunately for them, they don't have a lot of knowledge on the dates of past Olympic Games.

"When are those even held? Every 5 years or 4 years?" Martz asked.

"Are you an idiot? Every 4 years! And the one I remember the most is the 2014 one! So if we count back, the past Winter Olympics would be 2010, then 2006, then 2002, and so on so forth!" Yuri. P lectured.

"So which one is it?" Yuri. K asked while driving carefully. "2010, 2006, or 2002?"

"You're the adult here! You're supposed to know this!" Yuri. P shouted.

"I didn't major in sports history back at college."

Martz sighed as she took out a piece of paper out of her pocket and wrote the numbers 10, 6, and 2 on it. "Well, looks like we're going to have to do this the dumb way."

Closing her eyes, Martz lets the pencil fall on the paper. Yuri. P had sweat marks form on his head as he watched the idiot's method of choosing at work in front of him.

Martz opens her eyes and sees that the pencil's point had landed on the number 6. "Alright guys, destiny says that 6 is the first digit of this code!"

"I'm not going to make it through this episode if she keeps this up…" Yuri. P pulls his cap over his head as he sinks into the leather seat and turned on the radio.

Immediately, a new popular rap came on. One that all three members of the blue team inside actually really liked! They all brightened up and began moving their bodies up and down to the beat. For awhile, they let the differences that separate them, be ignored.

Several minutes later, the cars of the yellow, red, and blue teams reached the entrance to the large fancy Thompson Hotel. The people holding up the _Hurry Up, Skaters_ sign stood in front of them, showing them the way towards the next game of this episode.

One by one, the teams made their way up the elevator to the top floor where the next game would be taking place. A beautiful outdoor deck with blue curtains surrounding the area greeted them upon arrival.

Chris' eyes sparkled as soon as he saw the three already prepared round dinner tables on the deck. Finally! Time to eat!

One of the three lovely waitresses escorted the yellow team to their assigned table and they sat down, excited to see what food would be served to them. Otabek lit up as he sits down on his seat. "We're the first to arrive! We get to first too, I hope!"

Chris clapped his hands in delight. The red team appeared at the double doorway, Victor's face looked like he had just stepped into heaven when he saw the dinner tables set up for them. Phichit agreed. "I barely had a proper breakfast!"

Finally, the blue team arrived. Yuri. K's jaw dropped at the sight of the soon-to-be-filled with food, tables. Martz nodded delightedly. "Now today is officially a happy day!"

Director Leaves stood up from her hidden chair and came onto the set. She paced in front of the skaters, now all seated at their designated tables.

"Alright, everybody! We're all here, right? Good! Welcome to the second game of today's episode! But of course, before we start, we've prepared a special lunch for you tired players!"

They all smiled and clapped. "You're so kind to us, director!" They all gushed.

From the corner of her mind, Director Leaves smirked. _We'll just see about that...I wonder how you guys will about me after this event._

 _Up next...Game 2: Remember the Order of the Food!_

* * *

 **Please FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, and REVIEW if you enjoyed! Then I'll post the next chapter! Where the skaters will never look at lunch food the same way again...or at swimming pools either... ;)**

 **Want to know the events of game 2? Well, we'll just wait and see what happens...and hopefully, I'll be back! :D**


	3. Remember the Order of the Food (1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own YOI nor Running Man: China. Just this fanfic and my OC, Martz.**

 **Yay! I've reached my goal of FIVE reviews, TEN followers, and TEN favourites! So here you guys go! Another chapter!**

 **But this doesn't mean I'll continue releasing them. I need to feel motivated to continue on writing. So be sure to CONTINUE to REVIEW!**

 **If you haven't FAVED or FOLLOWED yet, PLEASE DO! :D**

* * *

 **Game 2: Remember the Order of the Food (Part 1)**

 _At the rooftop of the Thompson Hotel._

Director Leaves gestured to the edge of the blue curtains surrounding the deck. "Alright, please welcome our great waitresses, who are going to serve your delicious lunch!"

The first waitress appeared around the corner, smiling and carrying a large tray of several plates of amazingly prepared food. The red, yellow, and blue teams all clapped and eyed the tray with desire.

The waitress stopped by the yellow team's table first and gently settled down the tray. The second and third waitresses appeared and walked up to the red and blue teams, also settling their tray of food down on their tables.

All three trays contained the same food. The players rubbed their hands in glee, Otabek stood up to help his team's waitress move the tray to the center of the table. Victor thanked his team's waitress over and over again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, for this! You show producers are too nice to us!" He placed a hand on his chest, looking at the director.

The waitresses began placing the individual plates of food on the table at a nice and even pace. Otabek looked at his table's food and compared it to the other two teams.

"Hey, we're the first ones to get here. So can we get a little more?"

Director Leaves shook her head. Otabek stuck his head out a little, unable to comprehend it. "No?"

The waitresses continued to lay out the plates on the tables and the players continued to gaze excitedly at them. Director Leaves decided to do a little more explaining.

"All of the food you see on the plates are all cold-prepared and ready to be eaten. Feel free to dig in after the waitresses finish placing all of them down."

Martz loosens the belt around her shorts. "Seeing all this food...well, I know that there's no way I can finish this with a restriction around my belly!"

The waitresses finished placing the plates down and began walking away in an orderly fashion. The players all grabbed their plates and forks and leaned forward to grab the available food before them.

But then Director Leaves held up a hand and shouted. "Hold on! Before you all eat, I have a little something for you to do." She smirked.

The players all look at her in shock and disappointment. Yuri. P angrily threw his fork and spoon down and rubbed his eyes in agony. The rest of the players began complaining and demanding to know what the 'little something' is.

"Are you kidding me? What is it!?" Victor cried.

"What is it!?" Chris agreed.

"What is it!?"

"Tell us!"

They all looked like they were ready to hurl their plates at the director. But before things could escalate to that level, the blue curtain surrounding the area that was located behind the players, suddenly fell down!

"Whoa!" Chris nearly dropped his fork as the curtain fell down behind him.

"Aaah!" Martz cried.

Phichit stood and turned around to see what was behind the curtain the whole time. His jaw dropped. The rest of the players did the same and turned around, equally shocked.

What was revealed behind the curtains was a large rectangular swimming pool, sparkling with lights and decorated with artificial plants around the edges. At the front edge, closest to the players, were six large boards of some kind.

"A pool!?" Georgi was in awe.

"Hold on, hold on. What does this have to do with food?" Chris questioned. "Because it's not good to go swimming until about an hour after eating."

"Do we have to eat and jump off those boards at the same time?" Otabek asked.

Director Leaves called for their attentions again. "Settle down, everyone! Now, choose two people from your team to go onto those boards behind you."

Victor looked at her skeptically. "Wait, two people? Like randomly?"

"Exactly. Or in anyway you want to, just choose two people to go sit on those boards."

Yuri. P pointed at the strange-looking boards behind them. His eyes darted on the springs hidden underneath and the little foot supporters that he assumes is where they're going to be putting their feet on.

"What are you planning, director?" He asked.

"But, wait!" Chris complained. "I can't dive. So...is it ok if I skip out on this one…?"

"It's not that deep!" Director Leaves countered. "Only 1.6 meters!"

Victor turned around, wide-eyed in shock. "Only 1.6 meters!? I can barely handle the shallow end of a recreation pool! This is deep! Have you prepared lifeguards just in case?"

They all began laughing. It seemed like these games are designed just to suit Victor's weaknesses. Yuri. K didn't care too much about the pool though. He just wanted to eat. "Hey, hey! But we still get to eat during this game, right? I mean the person who's not chosen to go onto the boards gets to eat, right?"

Director Leaves nodded and Yuri. K immediately made up his mind. "Alright, you two are going up. End of discussion."

Yuri. P and Martz gapped at him. But Yuri. K refused to budge from his table seat. He's going to have his lunch whether they liked it or not! The rest of the teams are also beginning to decide on who's going to stay at the table and who are going to go up to the boards.

At the yellow team, Chris and Otabek went up to the boards and nervously sat down. Their backs were turned to the pool and nervously glances at Sala, who didn't like it. "Don't look at me like that! I'm already getting goosebumps!"

"We don't even know what this game is going to be!" Otabek cried.

At the red team, Victor and Phichit sat down on the boards. Victor held on tight to the sides of the board as if his fingers were superglued onto it. Phichit was nervously laughing to calm himself down, but it only made him seem creepy.

Georgi looked back forth between the food and to his two teammates sitting down on the boards behind him. They gave him nervous thumbs up. "Hey, hey. It's ok. Don't worry about us." Victor soothed unsuccessfully.

"I am worried! I feel so isolated here, with you two back there!" Georgi complained.

Chris decided to ask the director one more time about the safety of this game. "Director! I seriously can't even tread water! Victor's right, is there a lifeguard nearby?"

The director pointed at herself. "Me. I'm a certified lifeguard. And there are two other lifeguards over by the side of the pool that are out of uniform, but still on duty. Relieved now?"

Chris and Victor shared a sigh of relief upon seeing two men, they assume to be lifeguards, wave to them from the right side of the swimming pool. Director Leaves continued on with the game. "Ok! Now everyone sitting at the tables, come on up. Here are the mission cards that'll tell you the rules of this game!"

The three players at their tables walked up to the director as their teammates nervously cheered them on. "Go! You got this! Don't worry about us!"

The second Sala looked at what's written on the back of the mission card, her eyes became giant saucepans. Georgi didn't dare turn around to look at his teammates and just shook his head at the camera that was pointing at him. Yuri. K looked like a zombie right after reading the printed rules.

Their teammates immediately demanded to see what was stated on those cards. The three players walked up to their teams and showed them the back of their mission cards. They also nearly fell back in shock.

Victor read it out loud. "Remember the Order of the Food. The player who's sitting at the tables has to make a burrito by selecting food from the plates IN THE ORDER that they were placed on the tables from the trays by the waitresses when we first came in!"

Phichit's mouth gaped open. "I wasn't even paying attention!"

Chris was ready to flip a dinner table over in that instant. "No! What kind of game is this!?"

Yuri. P shook his head and did a beheading gesture to himself, whispering to a nearby cameraman. "Actually, I'm very glad that Yuri. K decided to volunteer himself to sit at the table. I can't remember a single thing from when the waitresses placed those plates down."

Suddenly, Victor realized that there was more written. "Oh wait, hold on. After the player at the table finished making his/her burrito, and he/she is confident that the food was placed on, in the CORRECT ORDER, he/she may take a bite.

"If the order is right, then that team gets a point! But if the order is wrong, then the player's two teammates sitting on the EJECTION CHAIRS will be punished! What kind of punishment!?"

Otabek felt his pulse racing. "I'm already feeling the adrenaline rush, and this isn't even an international competition!"

"NO! I change my mind!" Yuri. P cried. "Piggy, let's switch, my memory isn't that bad actually."

Yuri. K refused to budge once again. "I don't care! I just want to eat! Go back to your ejection chair!"

The director called for the three players to go back to their individual tables. "This game is testing your memory. Your true memory. None of you guys knew about this game, so none of you paid attention to how the waitresses placed down the food. It's focusing on what you know from what you've observed. Good luck!"

Victor complained once more. "Can we have a quick player switch! Georgi's IQ isn't that high, so how about we switch him with Phichit? I mean, Phichit, you said that you're good at memory games, right?"

Georgi looked at Victor with offense while Phichit sweats. "Uhh…"

Director Leaves shook her head. "No player switches! Too late for that! You'll just have to go with the flow!"

At the blue team, Yuri. P and Martz sighed, knowing that with Yuri. K at the table, the two of them are about to receive a lot of punishment…

Sala looked rather confident, however. She eagerly picked up a pita and a pair of tongs, leaning over the plates of food before her. "Are you starting, director?"

"This game has now started! Whiste blows!"

 _The correct order of the food being placed down on the tables by the waitresses:_

 _1) Lettuce_

 _2) Beef slices_

 _3) Grated cheese_

 _4) Cherry tomatoes_

 _5) Honey-garlic sauce_

 _6) Diced carrots_

 _7) Ham_

Sala carefully observed the food before picking up the piece of lettuce from the first plate. Chris and Otabek nod eagerly as she placed it down onto her pita. She continued to look around, trying to remember which food was placed after the lettuce.

Victor took the chance to mess up the yellow team. Pretending to give advice, he cried. "Carrots! The diced carrots! They must be the second one!"

The rest of the players couldn't watch anymore due to the sheer pressure of this game. They began singing Twinkle, twinkle, Little Star, just to calm their nerves down. Sala, uncertain at which food was the next one, decided to take Victor's advice and placed the diced carrots on her pita.

From behind her, Otabek shook his head, knowing that she already made a wrong choice, but he can't say anything about it. Sala went on to pick the next food, a slice of beef, then the next one, and on and on.

By the fifth plate, Sala didn't know which food belonged to which rank anymore. So she just went with gut instinct. Picking up the sixth food, a tiny cherry tomato, she dipped it into the seventh dish, a tray of honey-garlic sauce. And she was done!

Wrapping the pita up into a roll, she turned around to face her two teammates. "I'm telling you guys right now, there's no way you'll receive any punishment!" She cried confidently.

"We believe in you until the end of time!" Chris cried equally confident. Otabek just stayed silent, preparing for the punishment he knows will soon come upon them.

Sala brought the burrito up to her mouth and slowly began taking the first bite of it. The red and blue teams looked over with intensity, eager to know what will happen. Sala takes another bite out of her burrito, nothing happened.

Chris felt that nothing was happening and let out a victorious. "Oh, yeah."

But then, Director Leaves shook her head and pointed at the people on the sidelines, who were controlling the function of the ejection chairs. Chris saw that too and his eyes immediately opened wide.

Without warning, the ejection chairs beneath Chris and Otabek sprang up, sending them flying out of their seats and into the pool behind them! The red and blue teams all applauded and laughed at the sight of the two yellow players receiving their punishment.

Sala looked behind her in shock. She failed her teammates. And she was so confident on her selections too! What did she do wrong?

In the pool, Chris and Otabek emerged from the water, sputtering and gasping while adjusting their wet hair out of their eyes. Chris grabbed onto Otabek but then realized that his feet could touch the bottom of the pool.

Victor and Phichit couldn't stop clapping at the amazing performance from the ejection chairs. Phichit threw in a little burn. "Hey, guys! Looking really handsome in there!"

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Chris threw right back.

Chris and Otabek made their way to the edge of the pool, crawling back onto the deck. Sala was still shocked that she made a mistake in her judgment.

Realizing that the punishment of his teammates would be ejection into the swimming pool, Georgi felt sweat pour down from his neck to his back and completely drench his red t-shirt.

"Seeing that happen...well, I feel that the pressure on me is greater than the pressure on my teammates. I mean, they're counting on me not to make a mistake! I can't promise that!"

Georgi shakily picked up a pita and began selecting the food using the tongs from the plates. His first choice was the same as Sala's, the piece of lettuce. He was pretty confident he saw the waitress put down the plate of lettuce first.

But that's all that he remembers. Nervous and uncertain, Georgi decided to pick up some grated cheese from its plate, then he moved onto the beef slices. From the ejection chairs, Phichit could already see that the order is wrong and silently prayed for his own survival.

Georgi stopped and looked around the table, trying to remember what the next dish was. Victor was growing scared and impatient and questioned whether or not Georgi was knowing what he was doing.

"Hey! Georgi! You're choosing your fourth food, right? Do you know it?" Victor asked.

Georgi shrugged his shoulders, trying to calm him down. "D—don't make me feel any more nervous than I already feel! You're going to mess me up!"

"You're already messing up! What's the fifth food? If you don't know that, how do you know what the fourth food is?"

The yellow team was enjoying the red team's struggles in choosing the proper order of food. They began purposely messing up Georgi's concentration by singing a parody of Row, Row, Row Your Boat, by replacing the 'row' with 'choose,' and the 'boat' with 'food.'

Then Chris looked over and saw Yuri. K's face at the blue team's table. "Oh! Check out, Yuri. K, look how hard he's struggling right now!"

They all looked at the blue team's table. Yuri. K was rubbing his eyes, desperately trying to understand the whole concept of this game and how to evade Yuri. P's laser-eyes when it is their turn. Which is going to happen very soon…

At the red team, Georgi finishes with his food selection and rolls up his pita. Although he was originally very hungry at the start of the game, he lost all his appetite now due to fear of what will happen should he consume this burrito.

Behind Georgi, Victor already knows that he and Phichit will be ejected into the pool and prepared a pose so that he would at least look good while flying through the air. Victor puts one hand on his head and held up two fingers with his other hand, trying to look like a happy tourist.

Phichit hits Victor's arm, telling him to have some faith in Georgi, even though, he knows that it's not going to end well for them. Georgi, wanting to redeem himself a little, decides to give backup reasons to support his selections.

"I feel that my selection is correct. Because back when the waitresses were placing down the food, I was helping them with it! So my judgment should, in theory, be more accurate than Sala's!" Georgi supported.

"We believe in you!" Phichit cried.

"Yeah! That's it, Phichit!" Georgi agreed. "Go red team!" He takes a big confident bite out of his burrito.

A millisecond later, Victor and Phichit were sent flying from their ejection chairs and into the swimming pool! Victor kept his pose throughout the time spent in the air to the moment his back hit the surface of the water.

Georgi sighed as he sulkily chews his burrito. It didn't taste that good anymore. The yellow team laughed and applauded, returning the favor the red team gave them back when they were ejected from their chairs.

"Don't worry, Georgi." Chris soothed. "We believe in you too!"

Georgi puts down his burrito and turns around to stand up. Facing the empty ejection chairs, he bows a deep and sincere apology bow, before sitting back down on again. In the pool, Phichit helps a scared Victor to the stairs at the corner of it.

They crawled back to their ejection chair. It was the blue team's turn now. Yuri. P felt his heart skip a beat, not in a good way, when the cameras all pan towards him and his team.

Knowing the harsh reality of punishment, Yuri. P attempts to raise Yuri. K's spirits a little. "Alright, Piggy. Forget about everything I said earlier, you're actually very smart. You're a genius! You hear me? A genius! Please keep us dry."

Martz covered herself with her arms, her entire shaking. "Aaaah! I want to cry right now! I was never a big fan of roller coasters or any violent ride in amusement parks, I don't know how I'm going to handle this!"

Ignoring the taunts and teases of the yellow and red teams, and his very 'supportive' blue team, Yuri. K picked up the first item for his burrito. A slice of beef. Completely different from what Sala and Georgi picked for their first item.

Without thinking twice, Yuri. K dipped the slice of beef into the honey-garlic sauce. From the other teams spectating, laughter burst out like a storm. Even though none of them knew the actual correct order. They were all 100% certain that the first dish was the lettuce, NOT the beef.

So what was Yuri. K thinking? Martz and Yuri. P knew it. They were doomed from the very start. Yuri. K continued picking his food items, going with the cherry tomatoes, then the grated cheese. Chris was confused as to what Yuri. K's logic was.

"Yuri. K, when you're nervous, how do you usually think?" Chris asked.

Yuri. K began to laugh, but Yuri. P came to his defense. "Hey! Stop distracting him! He's not nervous at all! You're trying to mess us up, that's all. Go on, Piggy—I mean, Genius, you got this!"

Martz began to discuss what she thinks the real order is with Yuri. P. "I think that the carrot dish was the around the last ones to be placed."

"The first and last ones are easy to guess, it's the ones in the middle that are harder to make out." Yuri. P said.

By now, Yuri. K had finished selecting his food items and rolled up his burrito. He looked very happy with it. Almost as if he didn't care about the order at all!

"Hey, guys. I'm going to eat it now, ok?" Yuri. K warned.

"NO! WAIT!" Martz cried, panicking. Yuri. P couldn't stand that ear-splitting scream right next to him and tried to calm her down. "Satan, Satan. We'll be going to together, I'll be all wet too. Feel better?"

The rest of the teams also tried to calm Martz down. Otabek shook his head at Yuri. K. "All he wants to do is eat."

Which was 100% true. Without shame, Yuri. K closes his eye as he takes a deep and sensual bite into his perfectly rolled up burrito. Victor pushed Phichit out of the way to see the look on his beloved's face as he ate.

Yuri. K leaned forward in an exaggerated fashion to display the amount of passion he has in consuming this lovely burrito. Yuri. P screamed in agony at the sight of their 'teammate' enjoying himself with lunch while he and his nemesis are about to be punished.

Victor takes a photo of Yuri. K's facial expression with his eyes before turning to wave at Martz and Yuri. P.

"Bye bye!"

Immediately, the ejection chairs underneath the two teenagers were launched, sending them through the air and into the swimming pool. Yuri. K stopped eating, unable to continue, knowing that he's about to get a mouthful of curses from his two teammates once they leave the pool.

Martz was barely able to touch the bottom as Yuri. P struggled to pull his wet hair out of his face, looking like a blonde labrador with it all over his eyes. The other two teams decided to give a standing ovation for their two favorite platinum blondes in the water.

Martz pointed a finger at Yuri. K. "You're not a team player, YUUURRRIII!"

Shrugging shoulders, Yuri. K continued to eat his burrito. "Eh, not as bad as I thought. Mmm...this is good."

Victor looked at him with dreamy eyes. "Awww, my Yuri's just hungry! That's all!"

From the pool, Yuri. P managed to get his wet hair out of the way and stuck out his middle finger at a still-eating Yuri. K. He and Martz made their way back to the ejection chairs.

Director Leaves observed that during the first round, none of the players from each team looked each other's choices to make out which ones were right and which ones were wrong. Perhaps this game a little too hard…

Well, time to tweak it! She raised her megaphone and called for their attention. "Alright! Time for round 2! This time, I'll change the rules a little. Instead of waiting for the player at the table to finish making the burrito and then eating it. The second the player puts on the WRONG food item, the two teammates gets ejected into the pool!"

They all groaned and complained. This rule makes it game easier in finding the CORRECT order of the food, but it also means MORE pain for the six players sitting on the ejection chairs.

"Director, why!?" They all cried.

"We truly thought that this was going to be a peaceful lunch!" Otabek complained.

"This isn't fair to us!" Victor gestured to all the players receiving the punishment.

Yuri. K agreed. "Victor's right." He takes a cherry tomato.

"This isn't fair." He pops a slice of beef into his mouth.

"Mmm. I mean, try and understand what our teammates in the back are going through." He continues talking in between bites.

"They are being flung into the air. _Chomp_. While we are several stories above the ground. _Slurp_. And landing in the pool on their backs. _Swallow_. That's painful. You're cruel and heartless, director. _Urp_. Excuse me. Oh, and! The pressure on us table players is high!"

Victor couldn't stop laughing at the huge appetite of his fiance. Director Leaves shook her head at Yuri. K to stop eating the food items and begin the second round already. This time, the blue team starts it off.

And this time, Yuri. P and Martz will be punished as soon as Yuri. K puts on a wrong food item. Yuri. K picks up a new pita and readies himself with the tongs.

"Alright, let's begin."

* * *

 **Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! Poor skaters, they can't handle the pool too well. Oh whatever, it's just melted ice. At least they're not being ejected onto an ice patch! Now THAT would be painful!**

 **Please SUPPORT this fic and MOTIVATE me by REVIEWING! FAV and FOLLOW if you didn't! Thanks! :D**


	4. Remember the Order of the Food (2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own YOI nor do I own Running Man: China. Just this fanfic and my OCs**

 **Wow...thank you all for the nice reviews from the last chapter! They really made my day, and made me motivated to finish this chapter before Friday comes for me! (I had a lot to go through this week, it wasn't my best week, to be honest...). But next week's going to be even WORSE. I'm literally having one test each day of the week next week!**

 **Monday: test. Tuesday: test. Wedsnday: test. Thursday: test. Friday: Secondary School PA Day (YAY! :D)**

 **I'm already writing the next fanfic for this series, and I'll release it as soon as I finish this one! Keep on REVIEWING!**

 **FAV and FOLLOW if you haven't yet!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Game 2: Remember the Order of the Food (Part 2)**

 _The correct order of the food being placed down on the tables by the waitresses:_

 _1) Lettuce_

 _2) Beef slices_

 _3) Grated cheese_

 _4) Cherry tomatoes_

 _5) Honey-garlic sauce_

 _6) Diced carrots_

 _7) Ham_

Yuri. K confidently picks up his first food item: "lettuce!" It was correct.

"The first one is correct, but the next ones behind it must also be correct to win this game." Director Leaves reminded.

And that's when Martz and Yuri. P's faces became blank as canvases. They knew that Yuri. K did not know the order of the food items after the first dish. And with this new adjusted rule...they were about to face a lot worse than they did in the first round.

Yuri. K's frustration meter hits the max and he lets out an annoyed yell. "Ahhh! Ahhhh!"

Shaking his head in dismay, he reaches over to the first food item he sees, the cherry tomatoes. Just as his tongs were about to pick up a single cherry tomato, Martz hits her peak limit.

"WAIT! WAIT A SECOND!" She cried desperately. Anything, anything to buy her a little more time from punishment.

Yuri. K jolts up in shock and nearly drops his entire pita roll. Turning around, he yells at Martz. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Satan!"

Yuri. P was surprised, to hear Yuri. K call Martz 'Satan…' well, he must be very frustrated or just fed up with everything that's happening to him right now. Yuri. K lifted the cherry tomato in front of Martz's eyes.

"Is this ok?" He asks.

Martz weakly nodded. "Yeah...yeah...ok…"

"It's ok?" Yuri. K began slowly lowering the cherry tomato onto the roll but stops abruptly to turn back around. "You chose this, alright? So don't blame anything that happens next on me!"

He places the cherry tomato down onto the pita and looks at the director, who was slowly smiling at him in a way that made his spine shiver. Yuri. P gulped, preparing himself for the spring. Martz kept on laughing, trying to make herself feel better.

The cherry tomato was wrong. The ejection chairs sprung up underneath and sent Yuri. P and Martz into the water once again. Yuri. K made a face that said 'what kind of game is this!?' He puts down his tongs and pita, grabbing his head and shouting crazily.

"I quit! I quit! I QUUUIIIITTTT! If I go on anymore I'll end up in a mental facility!"

Chris and Otabek laughed at Yuri. K slowly going insane. Victor went up to pat him on the back while Phichit cheerfully jumped off his ejection chair and shook Georgi's hands.

"Hey, we got this! We can do it!" Phichit shouted.

"Let's review everything right now before we begin," Victor suggested. "Alright, so the first dish is the lettuce, and the second dish is…"

Yuri. K walked up to their table, trying to cool himself down. "Here, here, let me help you guys out." A wet and dripping Yuri. P also walked over, trying to help them with the order.

"Let me tell you right now. I know that the second one is the beef slices, and the third one….could be the grated cheese or the cherry tomatoes. So the order could be: one, two, three." Yuri. P pointed at the lettuce, beef, and grated cheese.

"But I'm pretty sure it's the grated cheese. They should be the third one." Yuri. K added. "If they are, then I'm telling you right now, that I'll jump into the pool _100_ times!"

Victor pointed at his fiance. "You haven't gone into the pool once!"

"I know, I know! But I'll jump in it 100 times if the third food item is the grated cheese! I'm very sure it is!" Yuri. K brought his hand down on the red team's table.

By now, the yellow team also came over, trying to help out in figuring out the correct order of the food items. The two Yuri's brought out their second possibility to the other two teams.

"If the grated cheese is not the third items. Then it's the cherry tomatoes." Yuri. P reminded. "Then it would: one, two, three." He pointed at the lettuce, beef slices, then cherry tomatoes.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Just make sure whatever order it is, the last food item will always be this one." He picked up the plate of ham. "This must be the last food item if I remember correctly."

Yuri. K agreed. "Ham must be last! But it's the food items in between that we need to figure out! Here, let me show you again."

Victor began to feel dizzy by all of this speculation over the order of the food items. It was getting more and more confusing as they dove deeper into the endless possibilities. Yuri. K began showing them all his first possibility.

"Here: lettuce, beef, then cherry tomatoes! If not the cherry tomatoes, then the grated cheese! See?" He picked up the dish of grated cheese. "And that means, the next ones could be the honey-garlic sauce! But of course, that depends on what the third food item is. You see, if the honey-garlic sauce is fourth, then—"

Victor had had enough. He snapped his fingers at Yuri. K. "Hey, hey, hey! How about this, sweetheart? One, two, three. You leave! Still, love you."

And that's the end of them all trying to figure out the correct order of the food items. Back to the game!

* * *

 _Red team: Round 2_

Victor and Phichit took their places on the ejection chairs while Georgi fixed his tablecloth into the neckline of his shirt.

"Just go with gut instinct. Ignore all of that confusing shit we just went through." Victor advised.

Georgi nodded as he confidently (truly confident this time!) picked up a pita and uses the tongs to select the lettuce. By now, it's pretty much confirmed that the lettuce is the first dish.

Going with Yuri. P's advice from when they were all discussing, Georgi, picked up the beef slices as his next food item. But he did it a little too hastily, and that caused Victor to panic.

"Heeeyy...don't do that!" He stuck out his hand.

"It's right, though, isn't it?" Georgi asked, turning around for confirmation.

Victor nodded fiercely. "Yes, all I'm saying is don't go so fast! We don't want to make any mistakes!"

Georgi understood. But now, he was at crossroads for the third food item. From the discussion, they didn't exactly clear it whether it is the cherry tomatoes or the grated cheese…

"Hey, Yuri. K?" Georgi asked. "Is it the grated cheese?"

Yuri. K spoke in a rushed and excited voice. "Yeah! I think it is the grated cheese!"

As Georgi was lowering the grated cheese onto his pita, Yuri. K stopped him last second. "Wait! Wait! If it's not the grated cheese, then it's definitely the cherry tomatoes! That I'm sure of! You got that, Georgi?"

No, he did not. Georgi's tongs were moving back and forth from the pita, having a hard time on whether or not he should place the cherry tomatoes down from the teetering opinion of Yuri. K.

Even the yellow team was having a hard time comprehending what Yuri.K's final decision is. Otabek decides to give Georgi some advice of his own.

"Just take the cherry tomatoes and dip it in the honey-garlic sauce! It should be number four!"

Phichit agreed with Otabek. "Take the cherry tomato. Then dip it into the sauce!"

"No! No! Don't listen to them! Honey-garlic sauce should be number five! Listen to me, Georgi!" Yuri. K shouted.

Yuri. P was confused as to why their blue teammate is trying to help out another team so much. "What the hell are you doing, Piggy?"

Yuri. K ignores him and begins shouting over Otabek and Phichit to make Georgi listen to his opinion and not theirs. But it was difficult listening over all that shouting. Georgi sighed and lowered his head in frustration.

Victor began panicking as well. "Shut up you people! You're making him so nervous! Shut up!"

Immediately, all players of the three teams stopped talking and Victor raged on. "Georgi! Ignore them! Like I told you, just go with gut instinct! Trust your gut! Breath in, breath out!"

Phichit stepped off the ejection chair, unable to handle the pressure any longer. "Hold on, hold on, hold on! I—I can't breathe! Just give me a couple of moments to collect myself!"

Victor also stepped off his ejection chair and joined Phichit in doing some relaxing yoga exercises with deep breathing. Phichit patted Victor on the back, trying to loosen the atmosphere. Despite all of that, Yuri. K continued on with his opinion.

"Cheese! Cheese! Cheese!" He pressed.

Phichit jumped over to his best friend, slapping him across the hands. "Will you just shut up!? Just be quiet for five seconds! Please!"

 _One minute later…_

Victor and Phichit managed to regain control of their breathing rate and blood pressure and returned to their ejection chairs. Georgi got a glass of cold water to help him cool down.

"Georgi, no matter what you do, you know that we always believe in you!" Victor encouraged.

"You got this!" Sala added.

Georgi confidently picked up his tongs and hovered it over the plate of grated cheese. He picked up a few strands before lowering them onto his pita roll. Director Leaves smiled really wide this time.

"I'm very confident that it's the grated cheese!" Georgi cried at the top of his lungs.

Five seconds...ten seconds...nothing happened. Director Leaves nodded her head in congratulations. Phichit leaped off their ejection chairs and embraced Georgi in a tight hug.

Victor still couldn't believe it. "We got it right?"

"You guys got the third food item right." Director Leaves confirmed.

"Wooo! We really believed in you, Georgi!" Victor cried.

From the blue table, Yuri. K looked on with slight agitation as he took a drink from his water bottle. He knew what was in store for him...he just had to say it during their time of discussion.

"100 times." Martz reminded him as he walked up to the edge of the pool.

Otabek, Phichit, and Victor all got up and chased behind Yuri. K excitedly.

"100 times!"

"100 times! You said so! 100 times!"

"Let's see it! 100 times into the pool!"

"Aw yeah!"

The Japanese man turned around and quickly defended himself against all of those crazy people who are too excited to see him jump into the pool until he dies!

"No! My back hurts! I just healed from a recent injury, you see? So—"

"Lies, Yuri. I know you didn't." Victor counters.

Soon, all of the players stand up and push Yuri. K towards the edge of the swimming pool. A few of them began clapping as he got closer and closer to it. Chris finally gave him the final push that tossed him into the water.

After Yuri got out of the water and did not re-enter 99 more times, since the Director said that they need to finish filming this whole episode _today_ , the red team continues on with the order of the food.

Georgi takes his position in his seat while his teammates are back on the ejection chairs. They already got the first three food items down: lettuce, beef slices, and grated cheese. Now, what's the fourth one?

"Believe in yourself." Victor quickly reminded.

Georgi put on the first three food items before pausing for the fourth one. Yuri. K spoke up again. "Alright, I'm making a new bet right now. I'm saying that the fourth food item is the cherry tomato! And if they're not, I'll continue my 100 times of jumping into the poo—"

"Nah, increase it up to...400 times!" Victor interrupted.

Yuri. K accepted the challenge. "Alright then! Georgi, I'm telling you right now. It _is_ the cherry tomato!"

"Cherry tomatoes?" Georgi asked nervously as he picked up a few with his tongs.

"That's it!" Yuri. K barked.

"I'm believing you…" With that, Georgi lowered the cherry tomatoes onto his pita roll.

Victor and Phichit squeezed their eyes shut. Three seconds passed...then five seconds...then eight...nothing happened. Georgi looked at the director with wide eyes.

"Am I right?" He demanded.

"Mmhm. Cherry tomatoes are number four." Director Leaves nodded.

Victor and Phichit let out a sigh of relief as their hearts began slowly returning to their normal pulses. Georgi looked up at Yuri. K as if he was some sort of God or something. The God of knowledge and wisdom. Yuri. K gave him a tiny smirk of satisfaction.

Phichit was about to go give Yuri. K a hug to thank him for helping their team out again when Victor called him back to sit down. "Hey, hey! Come back! We're not done yet!"

At the exact same time, Georgi, feeling confident in their streaks of success, decided to make this next decision on his own...and he went for the diced carrots…

But nobody said anything. All Georgi felt was the heat of the stares of Victor and Phichit against his back as he dropped the diced carrots onto his pita roll, unsure of whether or not this is right.

Looking around him, Georgi saw that the other teams were looking at him weirdly. Something was clearly wrong...his smile disappeared from his face. And in the next moment, Victor and Phichit were sent flying through the air into the pool once again!

This time, Victor quickly made a pose by putting both hands on the top of his head while in midair. Phichit's splash was nearly twice as big as it was the first time. Georgi nearly threw his pita roll into the pool with his teammates.

Yuri. K though was very happy that the red team finally messed up. It basically proved that without his advice, they were pretty much hopeless. In his happiness, he threw off his towel and jumped into the pool on his own, joining the two red team members already down there.

"What did you do!?" Phichit cried.

Victor emerged from the water without a second's waste. He didn't like the pool very much and didn't want to fool around any more than he needed to. But what he didn't know was that the force of the splash had turned his nametag on the back of his shirt, inside out!

Victor didn't notice, he just walked straight up to Georgi's table, looking like he's about to blow a fuse. "Why did you pick carrots?" He demanded in a serious voice.

"Didn't Chris say something about carrots being around the last dishes?" Georgi stuttered.

Chris shook his head. He said something about the ham being the last food item, but nothing about carrots. Victor agreed.

"And you believed him? Never mind, Chris never said anything like that. Why didn't you go with gut instinct?"

"I did!"

Otabek came up from behind Victor, grabbing his wet shirt. "Wait, wait, wait, Victor! Your nametag's inside out, just let me...here!"

Victor's shirt and nametag were straightened again. The team's decided to take a little break in between as Martz takes over the blue team's table.

"Here! Let the master show you children how this is done!" She declared as she picked up a pita and a pair of tongs.

"Martz, why don't you choose randomly?" Phichit snidely suggested.

"Why don't you go sit up there then?" She shot back. "Actually no, Urinal, you stay up there!"

Yuri. P sighed as he was about to get off the ejection chair. He was not feeling in the mood to argue with the Satan this time. Might as well just be away from her.

Martz said the number of the order out loud as she placed each food item on the pita in their proper food. Yuri. P rubbed his eyes as he advised Martz not to mess up.

"Don't make any stupid mistakes…" He warned.

Martz tuned him out as she continued. "Four: cherry tomatoes! Five:—"

"Wait! Wait! WAIT!" Yuri. P squealed as he realized that they have reached the unknown part of the order again. And he did not want to be wet. He points over at Georgi.

"What did you pick the last time? Carrots right?"

Yuri. K confirmed. "Yeah, he chose carrots. They're not it. So Martz! Number five ain't carrots!"

Yuri. P got a clear image in his head now of the food the waitresses placed down on their tables at the very start of this entire hellish game. He knows now...he thinks.

"If number five ain't carrots. I'm going to go with the honey-garlic sauce! It's the honey-garlic sauce!" He shouted at Martz.

Although she does not usually like being bossed around by him, Martz decides to take his advice for now since she has no idea whatsoever of what the fifth food item is. She dips the tongs into the honey-garlic sauce and spreads it across the pita.

Nothing happened. They were right! Yuri. P's prediction was accurate! He raised his fists over his head in sweet victory.

But that only lasted a second. Then, the blue team realized that they are now on the sixth food item and then have one more to go before they're done! The pressure is truly on now!

The red and yellow teams could feel that pressure oozing off of Martz and making its way towards them. Yuri. K and Yuri. P were both gritting their teeth as Martz wavered her tongs over the last two plates she has yet to choose from.

What could they say!? It's a fifty-fifty chance of choosing the correct dish for the sixth food item! And nobody had remembered what Chris said about the last food item being…

"Ham." Martz went for the diced carrots, the food item that Chris said was around the last ones to be placed down. She remembered, but is it right?

From the ejection chair, Yuri. P looked at Yuri. K, who looked at Chris, who was shaking his fist and mouthing a "no." Martz's selection was wrong. Yuri. P's fate was sealed.

"It's not the ham!" Otabek shouted.

Martz immediately realized her mistake. "Oh never mind, it's not the carrots." She began quickly putting the pieces back onto the plate they came from.

Yuri. P shook his head, yelling at her. "No, no, no! What are you doing!? Don't put them back! It's, _sigh_ , it's already too la—"

He didn't have the chance to finish the sentence before he was sent flying out of his ejection chair. Hitting the surface of the water with a splash! Martz felt a bit of happiness fill up inside her. She was able to get this far and get Urinal wet without her having to do so too!

Otabek cheered his yellow team in happiness. "Chris was right! Ham is the LAST one! Yeah!"

Feeling bad for the Russian teenager, Yuri. K decides to jump into the pool again, joining his fellow blue teammate in the sparkling turquoise water of chlorine filters.

Finally, it was the yellow team's turn! Victor gapped over at them. "It's not fair! They got to see our mistakes, and probably have the entire order in their head by now! That practically makes them the winners of this game too!"

"That's right!" Chris sang. He and the yellow team laughed a crazy, but joyful laugh.

Sala picked up the pita and knew exactly what the order of the food items are now. First one: lettuce. Second one: beef slices. Third one: grated cheese…all the way up to the seventh one!

"Haha, take your sweet time!" Otabek teased.

Sala beamed as she picked up the last food item: the ham. Yuri. P immediately bellowed. "That's not the one!"

But Otabek bellowed back. "Hey! Don't interrupt us!"

After that small interruption in an otherwise smooth performance, Sala picked up the slice of ham and began slowly bringing it over to her pita. Smiling confidently, she carefully folded it up into a perfect burrito roll.

"Yay! Sala!" Chris and Otabek cheered as the ejection chairs were immediately sprung up under the red and blue teams!

Victor, Phichit, Yuri. K, and Yuri. P all flew through the air at the same time and hit the water. The splash was the biggest splash of the entire game! The yellow team and the producers and cameramen all applauded in unison.

The yellow team shot their fists up into the air. "Yeah!"

They turned around to face their fallen comrades in the pool. Chris put a hand to his heart. "My friends, it is alright. We shall join you very soon."

"Here we come!"

All three members of the yellow team jumped into the pool! Chris made a pose midair while jumping off the ejection chairs. Otabek performed a single front flip while Sala did a cannonball. Georgi shrugged his shoulders before also jumping into the pool as well.

Martz was the only one who decided to remain on land. She didn't exactly feel good about losing this game. "Hey, I won! I'm still dry!"

Director Leaves simply shook her head. "Alright, everybody get out of the pool! Go get washed up in the showers before you go back to your cars. There's a new mission card waiting for you down there. Hurry!"

 _After several minutes of showering…_

The yellow team emerged from the Thompson Hotel's front lobby door all clean and sweet-smelling! They entered the car they arrived in, which was parked right in the front driveway, waiting for them!

Chris already got the silver suitcase from another woman on the way down the elevator. Inside contains the next mission card that will give them the second clue. This time, regarding the second digit of the four digit code.

Entering the car one by one, the yellow team drove out of the driveway and towards their next destination of this episode. Otabek took the driver's seat again, just like last time.

"Hey, what's the clue this time, Chris?" He asked.

Chris opened the silver suitcase, revealing a similarly designed mission card from last time. "Let's see now...what!? I don't know this!"

Sala leaned forward from the backseat. "What? Let me see!"

"Read it out loud," Otabek demanded.

"Ok, so. What is the minimum variety of difficult turns and steps in a step sequence? The minimum variety number is the second digit of the code."

All three yellow members went blank. This was definitely something to be ashamed about! They were all international superstars in their own rights, and have been competing for quite awhile, and yet, they don't know this simple ISU rule!?

They looked at each other, question marks floating around and jumping from each of their heads. They really don't know this!

"Alright so the code is, 6…." Chris stopped. "6...what!? Aw, to hell with this!"

 _In the red team's car…_

The red team was very salty about their loss from the previous game. Actually, they were just salty about the previous game in general.

"You what?" Victor brought up. "It wasn't our fault that we failed so badly! It was those waitresses!"

"What? Why?" Phichit asked curiously.

"Don't you see? They were wearing those super flashy waitress outfits and were smiling those dazzling smiles!" Victor reasoned. "They were purposely trying to distract us! I know that we are in fact a very smart team! It's just those waitresses!"

Georgi sighed. "Victor, we lost alright? Don't pin the blame on others."

"I'm just so...salty right now!" Victor was ready to bite the lid of the storage box in front of him.

"Actually, I think it was the unveiling of the pool behind us," Phichit remarked. "Right before the game, they surprise us with that. I mean—that just practically made us forget about the food altogether!"

"Well, I didn't forget too much!" Victor defended. "My memory's good! I still remember the name of our waitress! Wilma Mar...something! Wilma. M!"

"Well, what's the use of remembering their names…?"

Victor groaned. "Will you just give me a little pride?"

 _Up next...Game 3: Table tennis with...frozen fish? And more!_

* * *

 **That's right! They'll be playing an interesting game of table tennis in the next game. And then...it's time for the final and longest game of this episode: FINDING THE ACTUAL CODE! The ever famous nametag elimination game of Running Man: Korea and China!**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW to keep this fic going! And FAV and FOLLOW if you haven't already! :D**

 **Peace out!**


	5. Table Tennis with Frozen Fish and More

**Disclaimer: I do not own YOI nor do I own Running Man: China, just this fanfic.**

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. That's just how it was filmed in the episode I based this on, so there wasn't much I could to lengthen it. However, the final game will be very long. It'll take span over more parts than the previous games. And I'll be introducing another person from Yuri On Ice in the final game!**

 **Thanks for reading this fic all the way through! We're almost done!**

 **Please FAV, FOLLOW, and REVIEW to keep me writing! Err...I mean typing! Thanks! :D**

* * *

 **Game 3: Table Tennis with Frozen Fish and More! (Short minigame)**

 _Toronto Island Park._

The yellow team was the first one to arrive. The three players all ran down the pedestrian tunnel that leads to their next destination: the Toronto Islands. More specifically, Centre Island Toronto. What was waiting for them? Nobody knows.

The red team was the next to arrive, they were pretty upset about the events of the last game, and planned to come back stronger this time! They joined the yellow team on the other side of the tunnel.

Finally, the blue team arrived. All tired and beat, but still ran to meet the other two teams that were already on the island. All three teams followed the signs displaying the title of this tv show towards their destination on this island.

Eventually, they reached a large grassy area where several civilians were walking around, enjoying themselves and having picnics. A few of them immediately recognized the faces of the skaters passing by and got out their phones, snapping some photos and recording some videos.

That was perfectly fine, so long as no harm comes to them. The three teams all meet a man dressed in a tv crew outfit with the logo of _Hurry Up, Skaters_ on it. He was standing next to a small table on a bridge over a large body of water that leads to the lake surrounding the island.

He greeted the three teams upon arrival. The yellow team first noticed the layout of shoes in front of them. Sala looked at them in confusion.

"Are we changing into those shoes?" She asked.

"That's right. Please remove your shoes and put on these shoes that we've prepared for you." The crew man explained.

Chris groaned as he did what he was told. "I swear, we'd better not be doing anything traumatizing…"

The red team appeared behind them. Georgi pointed at the new shoes. "Ehhh!? What's this?"

"This is already looking super suspicious," Victor announced.

"Just put these shoes on." Phichit pushed him forward.

As soon as the blue team came up, the director appeared onto the scene. Time for this game to begin! She points out to the other side of the small lake. All the skaters look at where she was pointing to.

Their eyes opened wide. "Are you kidding me!?" Yuri. K cried.

"Noooooo!" Chris pulled his hair.

What did they see? Out at the far back in the middle of the lake, right on the surface of the water, was the top of a large blue ping-pong table. That's right, in the middle of the lake.

"We're seriously getting wet again!?" Victor turned to the director, silently asking for mercy.

"Ahh! Noo! I just washed up!" Martz complained.

"Why did I even agree to this show…?" Yuri. P sighed.

Suddenly, the ping-pong table began rising. Its legs lengthened until the surface was above the water level. Turned out, that there was a shallow boardwalk submerged underneath the water's surface, allowing the table to be put there.

Otabek held back his laugh. "So we're playing table tennis on top of the water, eh? Is that this game?"

"That means we're still getting wet!" They all shouted.

The director and the crew man tuned themselves out on the skaters' complaints and negativity. As soon as they were done moaning and groaning, the director continued on with the instructions.

"Out there is indeed, a ping-pong table. There are already three different rackets prepared for you there. The first three people that reach the table, will be able to choose whichever racket they wish to use for their team. Go!"

Otabek, Phichit, and Yuri. K immediately bolted before the director could finish saying "Go!" They wanted to get there first. All of the players sprinted down the long bridge towards the area in the lake where the table was located.

While running around a corner, Otabek decides to be a little sneaky and pushes an unaware Phichit over the edge of the bridge and into the water! He flips over in a somersault and lands with a splash!

Luckily for him, this area isn't too deep. Phichit grabs onto the edge of the bridge and Chris and Sala, not wanting to give the yellow team a bad name, jumps over to help Phichit back onto the bridge.

Georgi also stops by to help out a fellow red teammate. They all make sure that Phichit was going as the rest of the players sped on ahead, racing towards the ping-pong table.

Currently, Otabek is in the lead. But Yuri. P and Martz were not far behind. Yuri. P closes in behind Otabek, who increases his speed.

"Beat him! Beat him, Urinal!" Martz screams. Yuri. P tunes her out.

Otabek jumps off the bridge and onto the submerged boardwalk underneath the lake's surface. So that's what those shoes were for! Running across the submerged boardwalk!

The strongest player ran across the boardwalk as if he was running across the surface of the water. Almost like Jesus Christ...so majestic and beautiful.

He reaches the table and scans across the three choices for rackets. Three absolutely ridiculous choices, unfortunately. Not what he was expecting, he was expecting Olympic-brand rackets or at least top-athlete quality ones! Otabek was ready to laugh right there when he saw what was available in front of him.

There was a frozen fish, some sort of long skinny metal pan for cooking, and a large soft toy hammer. Thinking as practically as he can, Otabek goes for the frozen fish.

Seconds later, Yuri. P arrives and chooses the toy hammer. Martz saw that Yuri. P grabbed the toy hammer and sighed. How were they going to win with that?

Eventually, the rest of the players arrive. Victor takes the last option, the metal cooking pan. All exhausted, and of course, Otabek gets a hell of a hearing from Chris and Sala for pushing poor Phichit over the bridge.

But that was over as soon as Otabek makes up with Phichit through a sincere apology down on one knee and a bro-hug. As soon as that was over, it was time for the game to begin!

* * *

The game begins with Phichit, Victor, and Georgi vs Yuri. P, Yuri. K and Martz. All four of them had normal rackets given to them by the crew team.

Phichit starts the game with a strong serve. Yuri. P hits it right back with a good amount of force. Phichit returns it easily. But what happened next caused everyone's jaws to hit the surface of the water.

Yuri. P leans forward and smashes the ball down onto the table, hard. It bounces off the surface and across the net towards Phichit and Georgi. They weren't able to follow the ball's large curve and it bounced right off the table on their side, into the water!

A satisfied look crosses Yuri. P's face as everyone gasped in astonishment. Even Martz seemed impressed. One point for the blue team!

In the next round, it was a good rally back and forth, until Phichit tried to do what Yuri. P did in the last round. Leaning forward, Phichit also smashes the ball down hard against the table, and it bounced over the net...and out of the table on the blue team's side.

Yuri. P steps back to let the ball fall into the water. It didn't a single spot on their side of the table before it left out of bounds. Another point for the blue team!

Next up was the yellow team! They were ready to knock the blue team out of their throne! Sala and Otabek team up for the serve.

"Hey! Help me out here!" She demanded.

Otabek takes her hands to control her serve and they made a fierce pose, attempting to intimidate the blue team. Yuri. K and Yuri. P weren't phased by it though. This time, they made Martz hold the hammer behind them, but they're pretty sure the ball won't ever get to her though.

Otabek helps Sala deliver the serve. The ball bounced on their side once...and hits the net, unable to bounce over and rolls back towards them. Failed.

The blue team laugh. Looks like they were right. The ball won't ever get to Martz! That was an easy point for the blue team!

In the second round, Yuri. K playfully winks at the yellow team, messing with their minds before he serves the ball over. And of course, Chris misses it by a mile. The last round comes up, and Otabek decides to step up with the racket he chose from the start of the game: the frozen fish!

Yuri. P served a gentle serve over the net, it was a nice and easy one. Anyone would've been able to hit it back...anyone but a player who had a frozen fish for racket! The ball bounced over the frozen fish as Otabek attempted to hit it back.

It took a few seconds for him to process what exactly happened before he drops the fish, falling to the water in a fit of laughter. How could he have missed such an easy serve!? He hits the fish against the side of the table as he stood back up.

The rest of the game bascially went like this: Yuri. P serves. Georgi misses. Or Phichit hits it too hard or off in the other direction. Or Victor hits it into the sky rather than straightforward. Or Sala hits it on the very tip of her racket, causing it to barely go anywhere! Or Chris tries to hit it in a stylish manner, causing him to trip over...and push Sala down with him.

Yuri. P raised his arms above him like a champion. He ruled this game! There's no doubt about it. If he can't win at the next skating event, then he might as well join an international table tennis team!

The director ended the game, tallying up the results. In first place, was the blue team. In second place, was the yellow team. And in third place, was the red team. That's it. These games are done.

Time for the final round of this episode!

* * *

The blue team enters their car back on the mainland, looking at all of the clues they've been given. They have three out of the four numbers, well-ish.

"All those clues...they're in order right?" Yuri. P asked as Martz looked through all of the mission cards.

Yuri. K nodded as he drove to their final destination for this episode. "That's what the director said back at the ping-pong area. Remember? We asked her if the clues correspond to the numbers that make up the code. She said 'yes.' So they have to be in order!"

"Well then...we'll just have to figure out what those numbers are!" Martz shouted in a determined voice.

She read the final clue on the mission card provided to them by the director after the last task. "What is a gold medal equal to?"

Yuri. P nearly spat out his drink. "Pfffft. That's way too easy! This digit is 1. Gold medal equals to first place. 1. This digit is definitely one!"

"Yeah, but...we still don't know the second digit!" Yuri. K reminded. "What was the clue for that again?"

Martz looked at the corresponding mission card. "What's the minimum number of difficult turns and steps in a step sequence? Guys, I think it's five."

Yuri. P looked at her skeptically. "What makes you say that? You're not—"

"I know I don't skate!" Martz defended. "But I do remember Victor telling me once about him losing points on his step sequence because he didn't meet the minimum requirement of difficult turns. And he said 5."

"Ok, let's go with five for now." Yuri. K decided. "So now, the code is...6, 5, 1, and something."

"Where are we supposed to get that last digit?" Martz asked.

"That's probably what the last game's about." Yuri. P suspects.

 _Over at the yellow team's car…_

Otabek, Chris, and Sala were already discussing the third digit. They were still slightly upset over their loss from the last game, but it was ok, they still got the clue.

"I like this clue! This is the most obvious one yet!" Otabek pumped a fist in the air.

Chris agreed as he drove down the road. The streetlights were already coming on as the sky darkened. The day was over, and night was beginning. But the episode wasn't finished yet.

"I know! I mean, this is great!"

"Gold medal means 3! Pffft! Yeah, right!" Sala laughed. "This number is…"

"1!" All three members of the yellow team declared.

Otabek looked over their previous clues. They also managed to figure out the second digit. With the help of Sala's memory of her coach once telling her about the rules of step sequences when she moved up to the senior circuit.

All three teams had got the first three digits of the four-digit code at this point in time. And they are 100% correct.

The first three digits are 6...5...1...and something.

And Yuri. P was right. That's what this last round is about. Finding out what the last digit is. The last round of the episode. The final game. The determiner of which team will be the winners of this episode.

Little did they know, that this final round is by far, the most difficult, and the most intense round of them all! Who will win? And who will be eliminated?

Find out in _Final Game: Where is the Code? Evade the Hunter!_

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It just can't be helped! :P. But soon, the final game will begin and things will start to be intense! It's a real race to the finish! And the three teams will soon realize that they won't only be fighting each other...but they'll be fighting a new common enemy in the last round...**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter!**

 **FAV, FOLLOW, and REVIEW! :D**


	6. Where is the Code? Evade the Hunter! (1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own YOI nor do I own Running Man: China, just this fanfic.**

 **Sorry for the wait in between the last chapter and this one! I had a ton of schoolwork to do and stuff to worry about. (I had to go through a lot...but I'm sorted out now!) Thanks, all so much for motivating me to continue this fic!**

 **This fic is almost done! I'm so happy (not because this fic is done, but because I could start on another one related to this!). I hope you guys continue to show support through the last remaining chapters to go! You're all the best! :D**

 **REVIEW, FAV, and FOLLOW if you haven't already!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Final Game: Where is the Code? Evade the Hunter (Part One)**

 _Eaton Centre._

The sky darkened as the evening became later. The buildings and streetlamps lit every inch of the large city. This was the final game of this episode. This was it. Everything they've been doing from this morning to now...time to make things count!

The signs were held up by a few scattered people on the way down to the final destination: Toronto's Eaton Centre. The first car to arrive was the blue team's car. Yuri. K, Martz, and Yuri. P all stepped out of the car and into the large empty shopping mall.

The mall was now closed for this episode's purpose, so the skaters and the tv crew gets this entire place to themselves. Nervously walking inside the giant spacious entrance area, Martz saw a large cloth-covered table with a box-like object hidden underneath.

She runs up to the table and unveils the object, it was a large golden treasure chest with a combination lock on it. Yuri. K leans in to examine it, reading the message printed on a label beneath the lock.

"'Here lies the ISU's top-notch gold medal. Congratulations, you found the safe. Now, you just have to unlock it with your combination code...'"

Yuri. P turned to a nearby cameraman. "What 'code?' We only have the first three digits!"

"What's going on here?" A voice asked.

The red and yellow teams all entered through the large entryway and walked up to the blue team standing next to the golden chest. Chris joins Yuri. K in reading the rest of the label.

"Alright, let's see…'By now, you should have the first three digits. The last digit is hidden somewhere in the Eaton Centre. As soon as you have the complete code, get back here as fast as you can to unlock the chest. First team to do so, wins this episode. If you get ripped by the HUNTER, you are OUT of the game. Good luck!' Hunter? Who's the hunter!?" Chris demands.

Sala placed her hands over her chest, looking a little flustered. "Hehe, I don't like the sound of this 'hunter…,' can I quit?"

Otabek gives her a pat on the back. "It's ok, we came this far, we can't give up yet."

Victor silently gulps while maintaining a neutral face and the rest of the players were either shaking their heads or fiddling with their fingers. The game was starting very soon. Director Leaves smirked as she picked up her megaphone.

Unbeknownst the three teams, another person was secretly watching them from the level above them. This person also smirked as he gazed at each and every one of the players with a predatory look.

* * *

 _Time to start hunting…_

Director Leaves commanded members of the crew team to each takes the arm of every individual player. "Put them in their allocated areas in this mall. When we start this game, everyone must be by themselves!"

Despite the skaters' protests, they eventually gave in to their escorts. Martz rubbed her arms as the crew man took her down one area. She constantly looked over her shoulder, seeing if she could still see her teammates.

"Uhhh...I'm getting a little scared. This huge empty mall at night...it's kind of sketchy." She stuttered.

In another area, Yuri. K tried to break the ice between him and his escort. But the crew man was naturally quiet. That only made Yuri. K feel more nervous than before.

"Is there a map? Never mind, of course, there'd be a map! It's a mall! Wait! Is it ok for you to stay by my side the entire evening?" He begged.

The crew man stoically shook his head.

Yuri. K's smile dampened. "No? But I'm gonna cry…"

Otabek however, wasn't as scared or nervous as the other players. In fact, he felt pretty confident. His escort took up the escalator to the second level.

Otabek had a look of determination on his face. "I know we can do this. My team and I had won the first and second rounds, just not the third one. We have the three digits, we just the last one. The LAST ONE."

By now, all the skaters were separated and scattered throughout this giant shopping center. Other than the cameramen and producers, they were the only ones in this entire building. This game isn't like the previous ones.

This game is a true competition. They not only have to fight against each other, but they have to fight against an unknown third party: the hunter.

All while searching for clues that would give them the last digit of the combination code. The question is: who will find it? Who will get to the treasure chest first? And who will get attacked by the hunter?

* * *

 _Start of the Final Game._

Victor wanders around his area. Sweat soaking the back of his shirt as if his glands were an endless faucet! He talks to him nonstop as he walked down the hall, desperately trying to calm himself down.

"Whoa, why are there so many stores? I've been walking down this side for only a few seconds!

"There are too many lights! I'm going to be blinded, it's way too quiet.

"It's waaaayyyy too quiet. I'm going to end up giving myself a heart attack if I keep up this wild imagination—AAAHHH!"

Victor turns around a corner and nearly falls to the floor upon seeing a man standing before him. But after taking a second look, it was only a cameraman. Breathing heavily, Victor pulls himself together.

"Phew...omigosh, I thought I was going to die tonight. Haha...wait. Where did I come from?"

Looking around, Victor realized that he has absolutely no idea where he is, and which direction he originally came from. "Don't fucking tell me. I'm already LOST!?"

At the first floor of the mall, Chris walks around with a flashlight he found laying on a customer service desk. It made him slightly safer in this large quiet building. Walking down the hall, Chris suddenly spots something shiny between a gap between two stores.

"What? What's that?" He squeezes himself between the gap and shines the flashlight down before him.

There on the ground before him was a beautiful suitcase that looks exactly the same as all his team's previous silver suitcases. It was the suitcase that held a clue regarding the final digit!

Chris' face was in absolute shock as he picked up the suitcase as if it was the cure for every disease there is. He could not believe it.

"It's a clue...It's a CLUE! I actually I found a clue...hee hee hee…" Chris kneels down to the ground and leans close to the wall, making sure that nobody would be able to see him if they came down this way.

Hands jittering with excitement, Chris opens the suitcase. Inside was a large mission card that looked just like all the previous mission cards. He reaches in to grab it and flips it over to read the clue.

But what he saw written on the back, crushed his hopes and dreams.

There written on the back of the card, was the word in large bolded red font, "EMPTY."

Chris was ready to cry. "W—why!? 'Empty?' B—but...aww…"

Putting the suitcase back down, Chris left this area of the mall and continued looking around. He would not give up so easily!

After several minutes of wandering around, Chris enters a small art supplies store. The lights were on, but nobody was around, other than the cameraman following him. Chris looks on the shelves, behind the merchandises, and inside the janitorial closet. Nothing.

Right when he was about to leave, Chris decides to look behind a toy whiteboard that was being advertised. His eyes lit up when he saw the silver suitcase carefully hidden behind it.

He quickly pulls it out and looks around his surroundings. Good, nobody was around to witness this. He kneels to the ground again to keep hidden from any other person's view.

Opening the suitcase again, Chris immediately flips the card around to see what was written on the back.

'EMPTY.'

"NOT AGAIN! NNOOO!" He was about to put the suitcase back behind the whiteboard where he suddenly sees another silver suitcase sticking out underneath a chalkboard right next to the whiteboard.

Getting excited once again, Chris grabs the newfound suitcase. He rubs his hands eagerly and gives his thanks to fate for being so generous with him.

"Omigosh...oh yes…"

Taking a second before opening the suitcase, Chris squeezes his eyes shut and whispers. "Mamma mia."

This time, he flips the card even faster than he did before. The word focused in his eyes as his brain slowly interpreted what he was seeing before him.

'EMPTY,' once again.

"NOOOO!" Chris takes a second to refill his lungs again. "NNNOOOOO!"

At another area, Yuri. P also managed to find some suitcases. He leans against the wall as he opened the suitcase and flips over the card inside.

His face became distorted as he read what was on the back. "'EMPTY?' Why would there be 'empty' clue cards? Ahhh! Do you know how frustrating this is, director?"

Yuri. P made a face at the camera, not ashamed of it being on tv for all to see. He was being honest. And right now, he truly felt like he was ready to hurl something off the open to below from the second floor down to the first floor.

But of course...that would put him in serious trouble.

Back at Victor's place, Victor ignores the fact that he has no idea where he's going and also manages to find a suitcase.

He got the suitcase out of a darker hall of the mall, so the second he took the card from inside the suitcase, he ran away to a much brighter area.

" _Huff...puff..._ I don't like dark places...alright, what clue does this card have for me?" Victor turns the card around.

'EMPTY.'

Victor made no sound. He made no facial expression. But internally. He was screaming the living hell out of his mind. 'EMPTY…' 'EMPTY…' 'EMPTY…' Those words echoed through his brain.

Telling him that he went into a dark and scary spot in the mall for nothing. It was all for nothing. What the hell? Not wanting to go back to that place to return the card, Victor decides to keep it.

Folding it into a tinier rectangle, Victor puts the empty card inside the pocket of his pants. "I'll return it at the end of this game."

Martz had calmed her nerves down and is beginning to get her head back into the game. She walks around the mall calmly, thinking about how to tackle this game.

"Finding the last digit, eh? So it's kind of like a scavenger hunt...good. I'm good at finding things. Heehee!"

Walking down a stairway to the first floor, Martz knowingly turns around to look at the steps of the stairs. There hidden underneath the very first step, was a silver suitcase!

Grinning, Martz goes onto her belly to retrieve the suitcase and accidentally pushes the suitcase further beneath the step. Frowning, she tries to stretch her right arm deeper in, but her arm wasn't long enough.

She tried again, but her fingers were barely able to touch the handle of the suitcase. There's no way she was able to get that out.

Thinking of a solution, Martz lit up as she turns around to face her cameraman. Smiling sweetly, she asked. "Is it alright if you get the suitcase out for me?"

The cameraman nodded as he signaled to another cameraman behind him to continue filming before giving his camera to Martz to hold, then laying on his belly and reached the step to grab the suitcase.

"Thank you," Martz said as she accepted the suitcase from the cameraman and opened it without a second's waste.

Flipping the card around, Martz's face fell as she saw the message. 'EMPTY.'

She sighed and shook her head. "Well, that was for nothing. Sorry, for asking you to retrieve that, mister." She apologizes to the cameraman before putting the suitcase back underneath the step.

* * *

On the second floor of the mall, Chris and Phichit happened to bump into each other. Chris' eyes became saucepans the moment he saw the pile of clue cards held in Phichit's hand.

Phichit saw Chris' gaze and tightened his grip on the clue cards. But Chris was ready to negotiate.

"Phichit, Phichit, bro. Listen, we're good friends, right?" Chris asked.

Phichit nodded. "Yeah, and because we're good friends, I know you have ulterior motives."

Chris stopped dead in his tracks. "Uhh...heh heh, yeah. But hey, come on. Two brains are better than one. What do you say? Let's look at what your cards say…" He attempts to reach out for Phichit's cards.

Phichit backed up quickly, protecting his cards with all his might. "Uh, uh, uh! No! I can't let you have them! This is for _my_ team!" With that, he turned around and ran down the hall.

Chris immediately chases after the Thai skater, assuming that the cards in his hands must contain some kind of beneficial clue. Otherwise, Phichit wouldn't be protecting them so harshly.

Chris catches up to Phichit who tried to hide inside a boutique store. The back of his red t-shirt was grabbed by the Swiss skater and Phichit stumbles, dropping some of his cards onto the ground. The backs of the cards were displayed.

Chris couldn't believe it. Phichit broke out in a violent fit of laughter.

"Hahahahahaha...don't look, Chris...don't look…" Phichit squirmed on the floor, holding his stomach.

All of those cards he was holding, that Chris was trying to get a hold of, were all labeled, 'EMPTY.'

Taking in the irony of the situation, Chris also began laughing. To think that a few seconds ago, he was trying to steal a bunch of cards that he now knows is completely worthless. All because Phichit was pretending that those cards were actually useful.

"Omigosh, Phichit...hahaha... _eight_...you found _eight_ suitcases and they were all EMPTY!?"

Neither one of them managed to find a single beneficial clue as to what the last digit of the code is. What's with all those 'EMPTY' cards!?

Chris pulls himself together. "But hey, hey! Phichit! We're still bros, ok?"

"O—ok...hahaha…" Phichit still couldn't get a handle of himself. "Chris, bro. I have more cards inside this suitcase, I'll leave this you."

Phichit hands the silver suitcase he was holding to Chris' hands, Chris was in awe. "To me?"

"To you. Because you know, you're a brainiac and everything...I think...but hey, you might have a better chance at deciphering the clue than I will." Phichit said in a serious tone.

Chris nodded. "I'll try my best."

"Good." Phichit smiled. "I'll go look for more clues."

Chris watches as Phichit ran around a corner and out of sight. He sighs gratefully, happy that he had a friend as trustworthy and honest as Phichit…

Never mind.

As soon as Chris opens the suitcase, he was met with nothing. No card. No paper. Nothing. Not even a piece of candy. NOTHING. This suitcase was _literally_ empty.

Chris had no words. "Phichit…" But it was too late, Phichit was already gone.

With no leads and no motivation, Chris goes to a nearby washroom, splashing some water onto his face. He sighs in frustration as he stares at the lens of the cameraman's camera.

"I give up. I. Give. Up. There's no way to finish this final game. I've been looking everything since this game started and so far, all those cards I found were all EMPTY! EMPTY!" Chris shook his head. "I'm losing my mind."

* * *

Chris leaves the washroom and continues down his path, in the opposite direction of Phichit. He feels slightly better from that little betrayal by his so-called 'bro,' and became motivated again to look for more suitcases.

He runs down the hall, scanning all the stores and potential locations where suitcases may be hidden. A few minutes later, Chris suddenly remembers something that was mentioned at the beginning of the game.

In this final game, there will be a mysterious third party entering. A 'hunter,' or at least that's what the label said back at the entrance of the Eaton Centre.

But it's been quite some time since this game started! Where's this hunter? Chris continued running down the halls.

"It's been like over 40 minutes or something, where's the hunter? Why haven't any of us met with him yet?" He asked rhetorically.

"I kind of want to meet this hunter, seems interesting. OHHH!" Something shiny catches Chris' eye.

He runs over to a smaller area of the mall, the lights were slightly dimmed here as well, so he turns on his flashlight to see properly. To his disappointment, that shiny thing that caught his eye wasn't a suitcase but was a piece of aluminum foil.

"Aw man…" Chris sighed. "Now if only there's—"

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

The sound of metal bells ringing echoed throughout the quiet mall. In an area as large and empty as this building in this state, a sound like this easily generates terror and fear in the air.

Chris' heart nearly skipped a beat as soon as he heard those bells. His eyes opened wide as he immediately left his current area and booked down the hall, in the opposite—or at least he thinks is the opposite—direction of the source of those bells.

He became extremely careful of his surroundings, not running as fast as he was before, but more cautious. His breathing was ragged and heavy.

"He's coming, he's coming, he's coming...is it the hunter?"

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

A few stores down, Georgi was calmly walking about until he also heard the sound of bells jingling. He stops in his tracks and backs up, his eyes darting up, down, and all around for anybody that he didn't see today.

Nobody was around. So Georgi ran down the area he came from, not wanting to know the source of those bells. But like it or not, all of the players here will eventually meet the source of the jingling sound.

In an empty hall on the first floor of the mall, was a man wearing a pair of black of running shoes. On those shoes, were two sleigh bells tied onto the shoes' laces in a tight knot, to ensure they won't fall off. Those bells rang with each step the mysterious man took.

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

Yuri. P hears the sound of the bells and takes cover inside of a beer store, hiding behind the cashier's counter. His heart beating like crazy and sweat dripping down his back and neck.

"Whew...who is it…?" Yuri. P clenched his teeth as he debated whether or not to peek around the corner.

In another area, Sala cups her ear upon the sound of the bells, trying to get a good idea as to where it was coming from. Martz also hears it, and her jaw drops in fear, already knowing what those bells mean.

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

In a furniture store, Victor hears the sound of the bells. But he was a little late on picking it up, so without much choice, Victor hid behind a velvet curtain being on display, crouching down low so that it won't be too noticeable if the source of the bells does pass by here.

Despite how still he tried to hold his body, Victor was still shaking as if the entire room was negative 25 degrees Celsius! Even his teeth began chattering!

The bell man confidently struts down the now empty halls of the Eaton Centre. Victor's eyes were popping like a fish as he froze every muscle in his body. The jingling was getting closer and closer…

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

On the second floor, Phichit's ears picked up on the sound of the bells and sighed in relief when he heard that it was coming from the first floor. Carefully and quietly running down the halls, Phichit looked down onto the lower level, seeing if he could maybe spot the mysterious man.

Possibly the hunter…

On the stairway leading from the first floor to the second, Otabek was panicking. "Hurry, hurry, hurry! I'm gonna get OUT!" He half-screamed half-whispered as he leaped every two steps up to the second floor.

With each leap, his legs felt more and more like jelly. This was not how he wanted to end his role in this final game! "If I don't get out of here right now, I'll get caught!"

Running down the halls on the second floor, Otabek spots a large wooden walking cane meant for seniors. He picks it up while running, examining it.

"Heh...nice cane, _huff,_ can I use it to fight back the hunter?" He thought to himself.

In Martz's location, she also found a similar weapon of sorts. A fallen bamboo stick from a plant shop. Her hands tightly gripping it as she backs away from the sound of the jingling bells.

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

Inside a bookstore, Chris crawls on the floor, using the shelves and counters to cover his body. The bells were getting louder, he knew that the hunter was probably coming this way. His eyes peeked around the shelf he was hiding behind, preparing for the arrival of the hunter.

The sound of the bells was indeed coming in his direction. The mysterious male hunter continues strutting down the halls with the utmost confidence. The sound of footsteps was soon heard too, at the same time as the jingling of the bells.

Freaking out, Chris pulls a smaller bookshelf closer towards the shelf he was hiding behind, making it harder for the hunter to spot him. Adrenaline rushed through his vessels as he did the action, causing him to nearly slip and fall onto his butt.

By now, Chris had to cover his mouth to prevent the sound of his breathing from being heard. He was ready to cry. Never had he felt more nervous in a situation that was not a skating competition.

His nerves were never this struck at any of his past Nationals, Grand Prix Finals, or World Championships! Why is this? What's there to be afraid of!?

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

 _Jingle! Jingle! JINGLE! STOMP!_

Taking a deep breath in, Chris decides that he won't let his nerves get the best of him and bravely peeks around the corner once again. Just as the footsteps and bells were at its loudest.

The hunter was here.

It almost seemed like everything was being played in slow motion. The sight of the familiar man walking past the bookstore. Yes, attire looked very different, it was more casual than the attire Chris usually sees him wearing.

A black t-shirt and matching black track pants with black running shoes and bells tied to either side of them. That's where the sound of bells was coming from.

Despite the attire and situation, it was the face and the hair that gave it away. That dark tousled hair, and that confident grinning face...no doubt about it.

Chris' eyes opened wide as he recognizes the mysterious third party that was mentioned at the beginning of this final game. The hunter that has the ability to get players of any team, out.

The man stretches his arms out and cracks his fingers, rotating his shoulders as he looked around the area. That same grin still on his face.

Canadian skater, Jean-Jacques Leroy, has arrived! He tossed his head back and laughed.

"Thanks, Director Leaves. It will be an honor to rip off the name tags of your eternally-scarred players. On the ice, I may not always emerge on top. But here, well, we'll just wait and see."

* * *

 **Watch out, players! Be prepared to face the strength and speed of the hunter, JJ Leroy! Yeah, that's right! I liked the idea of giving an overconfident character a reason as to why he's so overconfident. Not just because he's good on the ice, but off the ice too!**

 **And that's part one of the final game!**

 **Please REVIEW, FAV, or FOLLOW for more! (PS, check out my other fanfics too, please!) :D**


	7. Where is the Code? Evade the Hunter! (2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own YOI nor do I own Running Man: China, just this fanfic. Please enjoy!**

 **Boy, it's been some time since I last released a chapter! Sorry about the wait, just bare with me a little bit longer, ok guys? This fic is almost done! And pretty soon, I'll be releasing another fic that's based on another episode from this tv show!**

 **So time to get a good idea of what you guys want. Would you prefer a crossover or another OC (because this show often brings in a lot of guest players along with the main cast, so I need to work with what they give me and can't just assign random YOI characters to their guest players.)**

 **Please let me know in the reviews or via private message which one you'd prefer. Thanks for your continued support!**

* * *

 **Final Game: Where is the Code? Evade the Hunter! (Part Two)**

 _Eaton Centre._

Chris' jaw dropped and remained that way as he turns back around, his hands all clammy and his neck all sweaty. He couldn't believe it. He doesn't want to believe it. But it's true. It's right there in front of his eyes.

"JJ…?" He whispered to himself. " _He's_ the hunter? What!?"

Memories of past pre-competition events flash through Chris' head. He remembers the time when JJ single-handedly defeated all the skaters in a game of arm wrestling, and the time when he managed to pin down a pissed off Michael Crispino, and not to mention the time when he 'accidentally' threw a beer can and hit Yakov right in the face, leaving a bruise on the grouchy man's nose that lasted for the entire Grand Prix Final.

Out of all the players present tonight, Otabek is probably the only one who has a fair fighting chance against this package of Canadian-brand strength. The rest of them will...well...if over half of them manage to remain in this game, that's already considered amazing!

The spotlights inside the store suddenly turn on. Chris turns around to see what happened. The cameraman following him had accidentally bumped into a switch, turning on the exterior spotlights on the store's outer sign.

Chris quickly motions in a weird gesture of hands and facial expressions to the cameraman to turn the lights back off. He did his best not to make any sounds or squeak, but it was difficult with his heart beating so rapidly.

"Kwa—qui—you—lights—off!" A mumbo jumbo of words came flying out of Chris' mouth.

The cameraman calmly turns around flips the switch off. The spotlights were removed. Luckily, JJ was already far enough down the hall to not notice the sudden change in brightness behind him. Chris let out a sigh of relief.

JJ confidently strides down the long lane of stores, enjoying the scenery. He looks at his cameraman behind him and decides to give something for all the viewers. Making an OK sign with his hand, he winks and whispers, "They say that players get a home field advantage in competitions, well, this is Toronto, Canada. _Sigh._ I'm sorry guys…"

It was only the beginning of the final game and JJ is already thinking that he's going to automatically win. Which is not too far from being true.

On the second floor, Martz tiptoes around the area, hiding behind every single large structure that could cover her little body while searching for more silver suitcases. Her eyes had become giant saucepans and she constantly reminds herself to be quiet with a "ssshhhh" every now and then.

Eventually, she reaches a large sign near the glass railing that shows the lower level. The sound of bells comes in from down a hall on the first floor. Martz squeezes behind the sign as she waits intently for the source of the bells to show up.

JJ's figure appeared in full high-definition view thanks to the black attire he's wearing. He runs a hand through his hair, letting out a deep exhale. Swinging his arms back and forth, JJ relaxingly scans the area for any potential victims.

Confused to this new development, Martz turns around to ask her cameraman, "Is JJ the hunter?"

* * *

On the first floor, Georgi's nerves got the worst of him and he failed to find a hiding spot. Instead, Georgi continues to run down the hall, hiding every now and then behind a cashier counter, his temporary hiding spot.

Cupping his ears to hear any jingling bells, Georgi doesn't hear any. He leaves the store, thinking it's safe to go again. And that's where he made his mistake.

Suddenly, Georgi gets the feeling that someone is close by. "Someone's there isn't it...oh god…"

He could feel the presence of another person, another person who is very, very close by...ducking around the corner of a candy store, Georgi peeks around to see if there's anyone down the hall.

Barely letting his head be exposed, Georgi looks down the hall to see if anyone abnormal is there, waiting for him. And someone was indeed.

A pair of eyes, barely visible, peeked right back at Georgi from around the corner of another store not too far down the hall. The man's eyebrows shifted up and down, transmitting a message, _I see you…_

Georgi turns around to ask his cameraman if that person is the hunter. "Hey, hey. Is it him? The hunter?"

When the cameraman refuses to answer, a nervous smile slowly forms on Georgi's face. Without a second thought, he turns around and dashes down the other direction, away from the supposed hunter.

Emerging from his hiding spot, JJ continues walking down his way. He was feeling rather merciful towards Georgi for some reason, and decides to spare that poor man from the power of his hands.

"Georgi's...how do I put it? A decent person, someone I can actually enjoy being around. Hmm. He's a lucky man. I'm letting his escape this time, but the next time, no mercy." JJ brings his finger under his throat in a slitting action.

He was barely halfway done the throat-slitting action when another voice suddenly echoes through the halls. "Ugh! There's nothing here!" That voice groaned.

JJ immediately picks up on it and quietly walks towards the speaker. He looks inside a nearby store, making sure that nobody was hiding in there. The store was clear. Satisfied, JJ continues following the voice. His first prey has no idea what's about to get him.

"Looking here, looking there, looking everywhere...there ARE NO useful clues!" The voice rang out.

That voice belonged to Yuri. P. The Russian teen walked down the hall aimlessly with a look of annoyance in his eyes. He hadn't heard the sound of bells in awhile and assumed it was safe, so decided to come out of his hiding spot to search for more clues regarding the final digit to the code.

But at the same time as Yuri. P is hunting for clues, JJ is hunting for _him._ The predator and prey were on the paths that will lead to them meeting soon, except the prey is completely oblivious to al of this.

Yuri. P spots a new area, a chain of stores that he's never been down to yet. "Eh? This is new. Maybe there's something here."

He walks down the hall, carefully looking around every possible hiding location for any more silver suitcases. At the same time, JJ begins hurrying down the trail, hot on Yuri. P's path. The sound of bells was growing louder and louder.

That sound finally reaches Yuri. P's ears, and as soon as that happened, he catches sight of a tall man clad in black clothing suddenly appear around the corner on the far end of the hall. His heart skips a beat.

"Not friendly, not friendly, not friendly!" Yuri. P turns tail and runs down the direction which he came from.

JJ saw that attempt to escape and grinned. "Oh no, you don't," He whispers excitedly as he pursues Yuri. P down the hall.

After a few seconds of running, JJ's grin slowly fades when he notices that the Russian teen was nowhere to be found.

That was an odd coincidence, he couldn't have just hid from him so soon! He was just there a few seconds ago—DASH!

The sound of footsteps rushing down the opposite direction suddenly became apparent behind JJ. Yuri. P managed to find shelter behind a large clothing rack in a store and was waiting for JJ to go past him before making a break for it.

But JJ caught him just as he made his second escape attempt. Yuri. P was risking everything, he was risking it all. Sirens were going off in all areas in his brain as he runs down the hall at breakneck speed.

JJ engages in the chase as Yuri. P turns around to say a quick greeting to the Canadian skater. "Bonjour!"

"Haha! Comment ca va?" JJ replies as he continues pursuing Yuri. P.

Adrenaline powers through Yuri. P's bloodstream and his legs were being moved on their own, he has no idea how athletic he really was until this moment!

The moment when his life is in 'danger.' The chase continues all the way to the mall's food court, by now, Yuri. P's energy was slowing draining and his speed begins to slow down. However, JJ still had lots of energy in him and is catching up behind.

Seeing that he's within grabbing reach, JJ extends an arm and grabs the back of Yuri. P's blue t-shirt. The chase has ended and the battle is about to begin! Yuri. P stops running as it was impossible to go anywhere with JJ's grip on him and turns around to fight back.

JJ tightens his grip on Yuri. P's shirt as the teen grabs the same end and tries to pull it away from his grip. They begin wrestling and struggling against each other, all the while JJ never stopped grinning.

Yuri. P realizes the trouble he's in and begins panicking. "Help! Someone help me!"

He tries to rip JJ's hands away from his shirt, and more importantly, away from his velcro name tag on the back of his shirt. "Stop grinning like a child molester, fuckface! Help! HELP!"

"Sorry, Yuratchka. Just remember, it's nothing personal. It's just the director's bidding." JJ assures as he rips his hands away from Yuri. P's grip.

JJ's tight grip and arm strength began wearing at Yuri. P's shirt. The thin blue fabric was stretched to its limit and began to rip. Yuri. P's mind was screaming as he watches several huge jagged tears form from the collar of his shirt down.

"Security! Security! I'm being assaulted! No—no—I'm being raped! Hey! Someone come help me! PPPLLLEEAASSSEEE!" He yells were loud enough to render JJ deaf.

JJ cringes at the yell and unconsciously loosens his grip on Yuri. P. The teen immediately uses this chance to break free from the hunter's grasp, but just as he turns around to run away, a loud _RIP_ was felt on his back.

Yuri. P manages to break free, but at the same time, JJ also manages to rip off the large white nametag on the back of his t-shirt. Shocked and slightly unhinged, Yuri. P asks the nearest cameraman, who was filming the whole fight, what it meant.

"W—what? He got my nametag?" He points at the white rectangular fabric tag with his name spelled in black letters on one and a layer of velcro on the other end.

JJ victoriously shows the name tag in front of the camera as the cameraman nods, answering Yuri. P's question.

"Then what?" Yuri. P still didn't understand. Or more like, he understands but refuses to accept it. "I'm out?"

Before the cameraman could answer his question, another man shows up on the scene. He was one of the crewmen who escorted the skaters to their individual spots at the beginning of the game.

Without uttering a word, the crewman grabs Yuri. P by the arm and begins leading him away. Realizing this was the end of his playtime, Yuri. P makes a lunge for JJ who was teasing him with his nametag by wiggling it about in front of his face.

"You Canadian assaulter! Don't you dare think this will be over!" Yuri. P cried as the crewman began dragging him away. "I will be back! I promise, this won't be the last time you see me!"

With that, Yuri. P disappears around the corner, leaving JJ with a smug smirk. "Whatever man...whatever…"

* * *

 _YURI PLISETSKY, OUT._

Director Leaves' voice rang loud and clear through the annoucement speakers all over the mall. It echoes throughout the area.

 _YURI PLISETSKY, OUT_.

On the second floor, Martz froze at this new revelation. She didn't know whether to celebrate or to be scared. Celebrate because she absolutely hates Yuri. P, or be terrified because that means the probability of the hunter going after her next had just increased!

Walking down the hall on the first floor, Victor also hears the message over the speakers.

 _YURI PLISETSKY, OUT_.

His mind begins scattering out all this information as his jaw hits the floor. How could this happen? What exactly happened? How are they supposed to win this game now? But Victor knew one thing for sure, JJ is definitely not a friend in this game.

Somewhere on the second floor, Chris and Phichit managed to meet up with each other and happen to hear the news about what just happened to Yuri. P. They began analyzing their situation.

"Who's out?" Phichit asks. He didn't hear the name too clearly.

"Little Yuri." Chris explains. "Yuri Plisetsky, he's out."

Phichit shakes his head in pity. "Poor Yurio. Kind of sad that he had to be the first victim. But at least now we know that JJ's a force to be reckoned with."

Chris nods in agreement. "I guess. So I think it's safe to assume the first floor is pretty much off-limits right now as long as JJ is still there."

"Maybe." Phichit wasn't so sure. "But I doubt he's going to stay there much longer. He's probably coming up to the second floor as we speak!"

Chris and Phichit exchange nervous glances and break out in laughter. "Right, right. Let's leave this place…"

On the third floor, Otabek was taking a quick water break when the news reached his ears. He nearly choked on his water when he heard that Yuri. P was out.

He begins running to another area. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

Eventually, Otabek reaches a quiet stairwell and stops there to catch his breath. He took this time to relay in what he just heard.

"Yurio...how could you already be out? Aww man...I'm sorry! I should've been there for you!" Otabek leans against the railings in regret. "No! No!"

Somewhere in the mall, JJ has thrown away Yuri. P's nametag and is now on the prowl for more prey. Only time will tell who the next victim is going to be.

* * *

Georgi had escaped all the way to the second floor. He given mercy by JJ from the first encounter and he intends to make use of it. Walking down the halls, Georgi comes across a dimly lit area with a few shady looking stores and slow down his pace.

"I kind of want to go in there, and kind of don't want to...but, mmm...ah, whatever." Georgi walks down the area.

The sound bells now sounded like a song of death to all the players. Everywhere, whoever heard the bells jingling immediately took shelter at the nearest area as soon as possible. After knowing what happened with Yuri. P, the players became more terrified and cautious of the hunter.

Martz hid inside an unlocked cabinet in a toy store, checking every now and then for JJ passing by. Phichit tiptoed across the halls as if the ground was covered in nails while looking for more silver suitcases.

Victor remained his hiding position for a solid ten minutes since the announcement, which was inside a changeroom in a female's attire store. He didn't dare move from that location since then!

Back on the second floor, Georgi made it through the dimly lit area and was about to re-enter the light again! Sticking his head and checking both sides for anyone nearby, because he didn't want to make the same mistake as last time, Georgi sees that the coast is clear and walks down the right side.

But unbeknownst to him, JJ had already picked up on his whereabouts awhile ago and was hiding around the corner that Georgi's about to go up to! Poor Georgi has no idea what's about to get him and kept on walking closer and closer towards his demise.

Just before Georgi got to the corner, JJ decides to leap out without warning. Georgi drops the bottle of water he was holding as he immediately turns around and runs away with JJ hotly pursuing him.

"I told myself that the next time I see you, I won't be so merciful! Well, here I am!" JJ shouted as Georgi ran for his dear life in front of him.

"Give me another chance! Just one more! Please, JJ! Spare me!" Georgi begged.

JJ shook his head. "Sorry man! Not going to happen!"

Georgi ran in zigzags and around in circles, desperately trying to shake JJ off his tail. But it didn't work, in fact, it only caused JJ to get closer to him than he was before! Turning his head around to see how JJ was, Georgi failed to notice the dead end in front of him.

Too late. Georgi had nowhere else to go. And a millisecond later, JJ had him pinned against the wall, pleading for more mercy. JJ grabs Georgi's nametag without hesitation and rips it off, but loosens up when he hears a cry of pain from Georgi.

"Ahh! Ahh! Foot cramp!" Georgi cried as he limped away from the wall.

JJ looks down and sees that Georgi wasn't faking. So he helps Georgi down to the ground so that he could handle his own foot cramp. JJ knew how bad foot cramps were and though he may have seemed rather aggresive, he wasn't unsympathetic.

He pats Georgi on the back. "Hey, hey. Feeling better?"

Georgi nods. "Whew...man, _pant_ you're like a _pant_ murderer when you were pursuing me!" He cried.

JJ laughs. "Thanks for the compliment. You weren't so bad yourself. You tried to be careful, but I was one step ahead of you. Better luck next time." He extends his hand for Georgi to shake.

Georgi accepts the hand. "Alright. Alright. Nice seeing you tonight."

The crew man appears out of nowhere and grabs Georgi by the arm, just like how the previous crew man did with Yuri. P when his nametag was ripped off. Georgi shows a sign of farewell one last time before disappearing completely down the hall.

JJ returns the farewell. "And that's why I like Georgi. Unlike Yuri. P, he didn't try to claw and kill me when I ripped off his nametag. Hmm. Yuri Plisetsky, you should learn some things from your rinkmates."

* * *

 _GEORGI POPOVICH, OUT._

Martz had switched to a new hiding spot, a stairwell when she heard the new announcement being made over the speakers. How in the world? Another person got out? It was too soon! It wasn't even twenty minutes since Yuri. P got out!

"Man, JJ... _tsk._ How are you so good at this?" Martz whispered. "Makes me want to quit already."

Victor managed to build up the guts to leave the change room and continue looking for clues. He was searching around a children's toy store when Director Leaves' voice came on once again. Announcing the status of another player.

 _GEORGI POPOVICH, OUT._

Victor drops the little toy flashlight he was holding upon hearing it. His heart splits in half as his brain finally interpreted the message.

"Huh? Hhhuuuhh? Why!? GEORGI!" Victor cried. Georgi was one of his own teammates. A member of the red team. Why did it have to him?

Victor pulls himself together, wiping away his tears. "Don't worry, Georgi. The remaining members of the red team will keep fighting on your behalf. Rest well. We will not let you down."

Nodding in full view of the camera lens, Victor puts on a serious face. "That's a promise. Your sacrifice will not be futile."

In a men's restroom, news of Georgi's status also reaches Phichit's ears, who is also another member of the red team. He heart aches and grieves for him.

"Georgi...Georgi! Oh my god, why!?" Phichit begins flipping through all of the clue cards he has found ever since the beginning of the game.

He puts them down one by one on the bathroom sink. All of them were EMPTY clue cards. "Ohh...waaahhhhh...Georgi! Why was it you? All this time, wasted on finding USELESS cards, I could've spent with you! If only I was there with you, then you'd probably still be alive!"

In antiques on the second floor, Sala was searching for any useful clues. She too heard what happened to Yuri. P and to Georgi.

" _Sigh_. I feel really bad for those two, but at the same time...I'm just glad it's not me."

Suddenly a flash of silver catches her eye. Sala sees something large and rectangular behind a sculpture on display that is placed on top of a high shelf. Looking around for something to stand up, Sala grabs a nearby chair and places it against the wall so she could reach the sculpture.

Moving it out of the way, Sala was delighted to see the large silver suitcase snugly hidden behind it. She smiles as she takes the suitcase down from the shelf and puts everything back where she found it.

Looking around to make sure no one's about, Sala places the suitcase down on a table and opens it up. Just as she was about to take out the clue card inside, the sound of footsteps was heard.

Sala immediately takes cover underneath the table, her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes darted from left to right at the store's entrance. Nobody passed through. Quickly taking this chance, Sala takes out the card and flips it around.

The card was not EMPTY this time. Instead, four square slots were displayed on the back, with the number '6' in the very first slot. Sala immediately interprets the slots as the individual digits for the code.

"So the first number really was 6…" Sala breathes. "We were right Chris, Otabek...we were right. And this proves it. Great!"

Putting the card back into its suitcase, Sala picks it up with one hand and decides to leave this store in search for more useful clues like this one. If only she could find the card that tells them the final digit…

"OHHHH!"

Another silver suitcase appears in front of Sala. This one was situated on top of a large mall sign that was displaying the map of the entire area. She tries to jump up to grab it, but she was too short.

"Ahh! Come on! Ugh!" Panting, Sala turns around and sees that the cameraman was still behind her.

"Hey, hey! Mister, can you try and grab it for me?" She begs.

The cameraman looks at the top of the sign, then to Sala, and awkwardly shook his head. He was also too short to reach it. Sala's hopes get shattered.

"Oh but...can't you try?" She asks again, but the cameraman still refused.

Thinking hard, Sala attempts to make a platform for herself by putting her current silver suitcase down on the ground on its SKINNY side to try and grab the newly discovered one above.

Putting one hand on top of the suitcase platform, Sala found it to be extremely wobbly and quickly changes her mind. "Ahh, whatever. It's too risky—"

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

The song of death played again. Sala didn't need to think twice before running away, she didn't even bother to pick up her current suitcase. Who cares about getting the suitcases, time to leave!

* * *

Not too far down the hall in the opposite direction from Sala, JJ was closing in on his new prey. Sala's panicked sprinting left a loud stomping sound behind, causing JJ to realize that someone was nearby.

Shrugging his shoulders, JJ began pursuing this unknown person. This was the first time that JJ did not know who his victim is before chasing him. Sala on the other hand, couldn't give up on the chance that there could be something useful in that suitcase she left behind.

And so, she grabs a janitor's mop lying on the floor and makes a quick u-turn back to where she came from. Stopping in front of the large sign with the suitcase lying on top of it, Sala pushes it off the top with the mop's stick.

By now, she could hear the bells in unison with the running footsteps of the hunter. With shaky hands, Sala unlocks the suitcase and flips the card over. EMPTY.

Ok, now she knows that this card is useless, she's a little satisfied now. But it also means that she kind of risked herself for nothing. Time to get away now. For real!

The bells got even louder. With nowhere else to go, Sala dashes into the nearby candles store, trying to squeeze herself between two wooden shelves, but with little success.

JJ appears on the scene and sees the opened up suitcase on the ground next to the large map sign with a mop on side of it. Hearing the sound of breathing, JJ looks inside the nearby candle store and wishes that he hadn't.

A whimpering and panting Sala stared right back at him, failing to stay hidden out of his view between some wooden shelves. JJ sighs and rakes his hair back. He was in a bit of a dilemma.

If Michael Crispino were to watch this episode—which is very likely—JJ won't be able to survive another pre-competition battle when the next season begins. But if he spares the female players, then he would be considered an 'unfair' hunter, who only targets the guys.

Deciding to risk his competitive life, JJ walks into the candle store, smiling nervously at a still whimpering Sala, who was fiercely shaking her head by now.

He attempts to break the ice. "Uh...hi, Sala. Long time no see."

It didn't work. "Wwwaaahhh...please...don't do this JJ...please...please…" She begged.

JJ was just as scared as Sala was. Sweat began pouring down his back as he neared the Italian skater, who kept on backing up from him.

"Uh, well, _sigh._ Come on, Sala. Help me out here! There's no easy way to do this!" He also begged.

Sala didn't want to hear any of it. She just wants him gone. "No...no...you just go...ok...go, go, bye bye!"

A little down the hall, another person unexpectedly shows up. It was Chris. He hears the sound of moaning and crying from Sala and slows down his pace.

"Who is it?" He asks curiously. Walking cautiously down the hall, Chris could hear the voice belonging to a female player.

"Is it Sala? Oh my god, Sala?" Chris began hurriedly tiptoeing towards his fellow yellow teammate.

Inside the candle store, JJ was still at crossroads on what to do in this situation. Sala began negotiating all possible terms of an agreement with him.

"Just this once!" She cried. "Once! Ok! I'll tell where the other players are, please! I'm not your biggest threat! How about I give you some coupons for beaver tails? You like don't you? I got a gift card to Starbucks! JJ! Come on!"

But JJ couldn't bring himself to agree to any of those terms. He didn't try negotiating with any of his previous victims, he can't negotiate now. Like it or not, Sala will eventually be ripped.

But he doesn't like this either! JJ didn't like constantly shaking his head and shooting down any attempt to escape Sala makes. It's not fun doing this to a female player!

Outside of the candle store, Chris decides to make his move. "JJ! JJ!" He shouted.

Sala breathes a silent prayer of thanks to Chris as she immediately seizes this chance to convince JJ to leave her alone. "Look, JJ! Chris is out there! He's challenging you! Go defend your honor!" She persuades.

Chris continues shouting. "Hey, hey! JJ! I'm out here! Come and get me! JJ!"

JJ shakes off Chris' voice, trying to draw him out, and refocuses on Sala. He wasn't this shallow. He wasn't a robot. If he decides to rip someone's nametag off, he will do it. Be it blue, red, yellow, male, female, old or young, anyone he comes across, he will rip them.

Outside, Chris sees that JJ wasn't coming out whatsoever and began to get a little scared. He began debating on whether or not should he enter and try and save Sala. It's two against one after all…

But inside the store, things were already coming to an end. JJ mutters a sincere apology as he reaches behind a dramatically crying Sala and ripping her nametag off without a second's delay.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sala!" JJ cried as he helped her to her feet.

Sala shook her head. " _Sigh_. Things happen, nothing I can do about it. You're just doing what you have to do. I'll try to make sure my brother doesn't murder you next season."

JJ sighs in relief. "Thanks. That's all I want to hear."

A crewman shows up to escort Sala out of the game since her nametag has been ripped off now. As soon as the crewman grabs Sala's arm, she began shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Chris! Run! Don't come here! JJ is here! Run! Get out of here!" She warns.

JJ runs out of the candle store and looks around the nearby stores, seeing if Chris was hidden inside one of them when attempting to reel him out and away from Sala. But he wasn't.

Chris was around the corner and a little further down the hall. The warning from Sala reaches his ears and literally three seconds later, the new announcement comes on.

 _SALA CRISPINO, OUT._

"Hhhuuuuhhhh! _Tsk._ " Chris groans in agony.

He tried. He had tried so hard to save his teammate. And still, in the end. He couldn't save Sala. What kind of teammate, let alone team captain is he? Not being able to keep his entire team alive until the end!

"Man, this is discouraging...but I'm kind of glad at the same time. JJ's a fair fighter. He won't just leave Sala be because she's a woman. Nice." Chris praised.

JJ had managed to get the first female player, Sala, out of this game. By now, three out of the nine players were out, only six remains.

Players out: Yuri. P, Georgi, and Sala.

Players remaining: Chris, Otabek, Victor, Phichit, Yuri. K, Martz.

By now, none of the remaining players had found the last digit to the code yet either! There are only two possibilities in this game. One is that one of the teams successfully unlocks the chest containing the stolen prized gold medal by the ISU, and the other is being outed by JJ the hunter.

How would this game end?

* * *

 **JJ's on a rampage with harvesting those name tags! Remember, it's not personal, it's just Director Leaves'—er—I mean MY bidding! So yep, that's what's happened in this chapter. If you want another chapter, please don't forget to REVIEW, FAV, and FOLLOW! (FAV and FOLLOW if you haven't already!)**

 **Oh, and don't forget to also REVIEW for what kind of fic you want next based on the RMC tv show!**

 **Thanks for reading! Peace out! :D**


	8. Where is the Code? Evade the Hunter (3)!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YOI nor Running Man: China, just this story.**

 **Hello, everybody! So good to be back! It's finally summer time for me! YAAAAAYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyy...this summer isn't going to be as relaxing as I hoped it to be, but it's fine. I'm doing a lot of stuff that I like to do, so it's not too bad. But it also means less time writing fanfic...sorry.**

 **However, I've been watching new episodes of Running Man/Keep Running (as it is currently called) every night, and it's been giving me lots of motivation to finish up this fanfic. Sorry that I've left it hanging for such a long time! I had exams and other stuff to worry about! But that's all done and over with now, so no need to worry!**

 **We are nearing the end of this episode, and soon, I'll be releasing a new fanfic based on another episode. If you watch Running Man: China, you can suggest a few episodes I can base it on. If not, then I'll just choose the episode I already got in mind.**

 **Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Final Game: Where is the Code? Evade the Hunter! (Part Three)**

 _Eaton Centre._

Phichit has been walking around for what seemed like hours to him. He's been finding nothing but a whole bunch of silver suitcases with nothing but EMPTY and useless clue cards. He is on the verge of losing his mind.

"I swear!" Phichit pounds his forehead against the wall. "What is going on tonight? I looked to hell and back, where is the code?"

He frustratingly shakes all the crumbled up empty clue cards in his hand before taking a deep breath and thinking deeply. "This code...it may not be in a suitcase. Maybe, it's...written somewhere!"

Fireworks begin going off inside his head. Yes! Maybe that's it! But then, cruel reality comes back to him. Phichit coughs and lets out a shallow cry, wiping away his tears with his arm.

" _Sniff._ Where is it written?" He whimpers as he continues walking down the halls. "Please just tell me already…"

Phichit sighs as he walks down the shopping center, looking all around him for anything that looks like a clue or a is related to a clue. But nothing was out of the ordinary.

Besides, he's seen all of this stuff before. He's been here before plenty of times, quite a few times actually...and found a lot of EMPTY cards here too. This area of the mall is practically plucked empty thanks to him.

Preparing to go up to the third level, Phichit walks towards the escalator. And that's when he catches something, or rather, someone, out of the corner of his eye.

He quickly backs up and runs back in the direction where he came from. The last thing he wants is to be outed by JJ before he could find a SINGLE USEFUL clue in this game.

In another area of the mall, near the food court, Chris is taking a water break. Sitting at an empty table by himself, he takes several gulps of an unused bottle of water and splashes some on his face as well to keep him awake.

A few seconds later, Martz runs on the scene, following the sound of splashing water. Chris catches sight of the teenager and offers another unused bottle of water next to him to her.

"Here, water. You're going to need it."

Martz looked a little skeptical though. "Is this water ok?"

Chris nods, too tired to argue. "I finished half of my bottle already, nothing's happening to me. Look."

"Are you sure? I mean, these bottles are just lying here in the middle of nowhere, who knows what could've happened!"

"If you don't want it, it's fine." Chris takes the bottle for himself. "Just don't beg me when you get dehydrated later."

Martz sits down on the other side of the table. "Let's get to the important stuff. Did you or your teammates find anything useful yet?"

Chris shakes his head. "No, not yet. I think Sala did, but she got out before she could tell me or Otabek. And I don't know what happened to that clue now."

"Great. I love this game." Martz remarks sarcastically. "Actually, I think Phichit may have some useful info."

"Why?"

"'Cause he's been on the hunt all night. He probably found the most clues out of any of us tonight. There's bound to be some useful ones!"

Chris agreed. "Let's go find Phichit!"

* * *

 _Several minutes of searching later…_

Chris and Martz bump into Phichit at a stairwell. Phichit nearly had a heart attack upon meeting them, since there was no warning whatsoever, and he assumed them to be JJ.

Sighing in relief, Phichit squats down to relax for awhile. "Oh, it's just you guys. So, how have you all been?"

Martz attempts to grab hold of the silver suitcase and clue cards in Phichit's hand while his attention was on Chris. But Phichit caught sight of her action.

"Hey, hey! Don't steal them!" He pulls back his arm.

Chris intervenes. "It's alright, Phichit. We're not trying to take away all of your clues. Right now, none of us have any idea where the last digit of the code may be. And with JJ on the loose, we should be focusing on finding that digit instead of competing against each other."

Martz nods. "Let's share the clues. We'll see what we can make out from it. Thre are heads is better than one."

Phichit sees some truth in their words. Better let one team win than all of them lose to JJ. Taking out two other silver suitcases, Phichit gives one to Chris and one to Martz.

The three players from different teams sat down on the floor and prepared to examine the contents ot the inside. That is, they were planning to…

But then the song of death appears again.

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

As soon as they heard that, all thoughts of clue hunting ceased and their 'escape mode' turned on. The three players simultaneously closed their suitcases and ran down the stairs.

"Go, go, go!" Chris pushes Martz and Phichit in front of him.

The three panicked players ran down the stairwell, unfortunately making loud stomping noises behind them as they did.

"Split up!" Chris suggests. "JJ isn't able to go after all three of us at the same time! Split up!"

"You two go back to up, I'll keep going down." Phichit offers. "He's bound to come after one of us, let's just make sure it's not all three of us."

Martz gives him a quick hug. "Phichit, good luck."

He pats her on the head. "Be safe you two. Find the code!"

With that, Phichit continues running down the stairs, this time, by himself. Eventually, he reaches the bottom of the stairwell and stops. The sound of jingling seems to have gotten louder.

Not wanting to take the risk of running out of the stairwell and back into the main shopping center, Phichit remains where he is and goes over the possibilities of where the final digit of the code could be located.

If he's able to get out of this alive, then he should resume looking for clues. "Let's see now...if it isn't in any of the suitcases, then it must be written somewhere. Come on, think, Phichit! Think! Where!?"

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

Phichit stops his thinking process and resumes to evading the hunter. The sound of bells was so close now that Phichit knows if he were to make a run for it outside, he'll be caught for sure. Best solution right now is to hide.

But where!?

Looking around him, he realizes there is a large gap underneath the stairs, a gap big enough for him to hide underneath. Slipping into his hiding place, Phichit sits down with his back against the wall as the sound of bells began to be accompanied by the sound of footsteps.

JJ appears at the bottom of the stairwell. He knows by his sixth sense, that there is someone else who is here with him. Phichit begins scooting deeper into the gap until he is hidden behind the bottom part of the block of stairs.

JJ turns around and catches sight of the large gap, leaning down, he looks around for anybody hiding there. At first, he didn't see anything. But after taking a second look, he catches sight of a large white shoe sticking out from behind the block of stairs.

Phichit realizes that JJ caught sight his shoe and tucks it back in, but to no use. Standing back up, JJ walks around to the side where Phichit has hidden himself in.

"Why, hello there, my friend." JJ greets.

Phichit cheekily stands up from his hiding spot and laughs nervously. JJ doesn't go into ripping mode immediately but decides to warmly greet Phichit instead.

Phichit begins sweating and his heart is ready to burst. "Heh, heh. Hey…"

"Those are a lot of cards in your hand, mate." JJ points out.

Phichit looks down at his hand. "Huh? Oh right...been looking for clues all night. But...I haven't been successful yet. You know the feeling."

JJ sighs. "Nothing I can do about it. Sorry, pal."

Phichit shrugs his shoulder and attempts to make some puppy eyes. JJ is unaffected though. But he still isn't attacking him.

Using this chance of JJ being non-aggressive with him, Phichit tries to casually walk back up the stairwell past him. But JJ doesn't allow that to happen.

Right as Phichit passes by JJ, he turns around and stops him before putting a hand on his nametag. Phichit laughs at the situation he's gotten himself into.

JJ can't help but laugh along. "Did you actually think I'd let you go?"

"Eh...worth a try." Phichit sighs in submission.

JJ pats him on the back. "It's ok, you did a great job in this game. But I can't let a single player go. You have your objectives and I have mine."

Rip! JJ removes Phichit's nametag from his back before embracing him in a hug. Phichit reluctantly returns the hug. Reality is not always the way one plans it to be.

"I guess my time is up." Phichit sighs. "Victor. You are the sole survivor of the red team now. Don't let me and Georgi down."

 _PHICHIT CHULANOT, OUT._

* * *

Walking down a section on the third floor of the mall, Chris nearly jumps after hearing the announcements come on. This time, Phichit's name is called.

 _PHICHIT CHULANOT, OUT._

Chris smacks himself in agony. "Phichit, I'm so sorry! If only Martz and I didn't come to find you, you would've still been alive right now!"

 _PHICHIT CHULANOT, OUT._

On the second floor of the mall, Otabek was running around, trying to look for useful clues when he hears the announcements, annoucing that Phichit is now out.

He slows his pace. "What!? How of us are out by now?" He cries in pain. "How are we supposed to win this game!? JJ, you're seriously starting to scare me!"

 _On the first floor of the mall._

"Huh? This store, I haven't been to yet." Victor walks into a home furniture store carefully.

He too heard that Phichit is now yet. Despite his heart grieving in pain, he knows that must stay strong for his fallen teammates. As the only remaining player on the red team, Victor must continue on!

BANG! Victor accidentally knocks over a photo frame on display onto the floor. He quickly picks it back up and puts it back where it was. Breathing heavily, Victor looks around to make sure nobody, more specifically, JJ, heard that sound.

"Scary, that was so scary…"

Victor looked underneath several tables and checked inside dressers and wardrobes on display throughout the store. But not a single silver suitcase was found.

"Goddamn...there's just soooo many possibilities here. And too little time to look at them all. Where could it be?"

Finally, Victor walks up to the curtains aisle in the store and swept back some red velvet curtains displayed on a fake window.

" _Sigh_ , there's nothing here—GASP!"

There at the feet of the fake window, hidden behind the red velvet curtains, was a silver suitcase! Victor's jaw drops in shock and began laughing. He was overjoyed!

"This is my home!" Victor cries as he picks up the suitcase. "Anything that includes hiding behind curtains, that's me! My home!"

Unclipping the buckles, Victor opens the suitcase wide open, his heart nearly stopped beating when he saw what was inside.

Inside the suitcase, is a clue card. And this time, it ISN'T EMPTY. Eagerly taking out the card, Victor reads what is written on it. He breathes deeply.

"I was not wrong. I've been suspecting him since the very beginning. I knew that there had to be another purpose for JJ to be in this final game."

 _Victor's Clue Card:_

 _The last digit of the code is not hidden in a silver suitcase. Instead, the entire code is hidden behind the hunter's nametag. In order to win this game, you must rip off the nametag of the hunter!_

"So let me get this straight. If I want to get the entire code and win this game, I have to rip off JJ's nametag...I knew it. I knew it!" Victor stands back up and puts the clue card inside his pocket.

"Alright then. No escape." With that, Victor leaves the furniture store with a face of determination.

* * *

 _On the first floor._

Chris and Otabek bump into each other again. Chris sees Otabek grab a suitcase out of the lost and found bin. Opening the suitcase, Otabek reveals a clue card that has the number 1 in the third slot of the four digit code.

So it's confirmed that the third digit is 1!

"Is that it?" Chris asks as Otabek runs up to him.

"Yeah. So it's pretty much confirmed that the first three digits are 6, 5, and 1. It's just the last one we need." Otabek tucks the clue card in his belt.

"Alright. We're close. This game shouldn't take too long to finish now." Chris gives directions to his yellow teammate. "Otabek, you go back to the third floor and continue looking for clues. I'll stay here."

Otabek nods. "Ok. Stay safe, my friend." He adds before running towards the escalator.

Chris runs in the opposite direction from Otabek and comes across a small restaurant. He stops to examine the inside through the windows and tries to open the door to it, but it appears to be locked.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps causes Chris to turn around and look behind him. His eyes widen as he sees who it was.

Yuri. K appears behind Chris, casually waving hello. "Hey. How's it been?"

"Yuri!?" Chris holds back a laugh. "Where have you been all night? I literally bumped into nearly everyone but YOU!"

Yuri. K scratches the back of his head. "Uh, hiding. After hearing Yurio and Georgi being OUT, I kind of got a little scared."

"Haha, well you're out now. Do you even know what we're supposed to do?"

"Yeah, I do." Yuri. K nods. "Find the final digit of the code by looking for clues hidden in these silver suitcases. I'm not oblivious, Chris."

Chris smirks. "Yeah, and have you found any?"

"Not really. Well, any useful ones really. I've been more focused on avoiding JJ. What use will finding clues be when I'm out?"

"Well. Good luck. And here's a word of advice to you." Chris leans in a little closer. "If you see JJ, just RUN. Alright? Run then hide. That's it."

Yuri. K laughs nervously. "Don't jinx it for me. I've been staying alive this whole time."

From a few corners down, JJ hears the traces of Chris and Yuri. K's recent conversation. He begins rushing towards the area where the voices most likely came from.

Turning around the corner, JJ had to quickly brake himself to prevent from crashing into a shocked Yuri. K, who was also running.

Yuri. K's heart nearly jumped out of his mouth upon this sudden meeting and tries to swivel around JJ, but the Canadian was faster. JJ takes hold of Yuri. K's shirt to stop him from escaping.

Seeing that there's no way to fight out of this, Yuri. K tries to talk things out. "Wait, wait! JJ, wait and listen to me! Please!"

JJ loosens his grip and calms down a bit. He gives Yuri. K his full attention. "Ok, ok. I'm listening."

Yuri. K breathes a sigh of relief. "Alright, look JJ. I know that this is your job and all, and you're getting paid for ripping off our nametags. But Director Leaves is not someone to be trusted."

JJ lets out a low laugh. "She's not to be trusted?"

"No, don't trust her!" Yuri. K presses. "She's pure evil! Do you know what we had to go through this entire day before now?"

JJ shakes his head, he is finding this very amusing. "What did the director do to you guys?"

"Starting from the morning, we had to go through this ridiculous obstacle course involving extremely painful mats that makes you feel like you're stepping on a bed of nails. And poor Victor nearly broke his back by carrying...you don't even want to know.

"Then, during lunch. The director tricks us into thinking we were having a nice good meal when it's actually part of the second game! This one...it's horrible! Teammates get punished for the mistakes of person playing the game! It's unfair! And—"

"Alright, alright, I get it." JJ waves his hand. "The director does seem a bit cruel, but hey, it's for the views."

Yuri. K whimpers. "I know. First episode of the first season. I know. But I promise you if you let me go…" He gently tries to pry JJ's hand off his shirt. "I'll make sure you'll be the guest player in the next episode."

JJ shakes his head. "Geez, it seems really persuading, Yuri. But I'm sorry. I can't let any of you guys go. I had to go through a tough dilemma with Sala already, don't do the same here again, please."

"JJ, I know it's hard for you to be the 'fair hunter,' but can we at least talk it ouuuutttt!?"

JJ attempts to reach for Yuri. K's nametag, but Yuri. K isn't giving up without a fight. He presses his own back against the wall to prevent JJ's hands from reaching there and makes a timeout sign with his hands.

"Timeout! Timeout!" Yuri. K begs. JJ stops fighting.

"JJ...we both know I can't beat you in a physical fight. So being the 'fair hunter' you are. Can we make this a little more equal between us?" Yuri. K desperately asks.

JJ begins laughing. "What do you suggest?"

Yuri. K shakes his fist. "This! How about this? Rock, paper, scissors? If I win, you give me thirty seconds to escape. If you win, you rip my nametag. Ok?"

JJ nods. "Alright."

Yuri. K cries into his shirt before they begin their match. JJ prepares himself for the little minigame to determine Yuri. K's fate.

"Ready?" JJ asks.

"Yeah." Yuri. K gulps.

"One, two, three!"

Yuri. K holds out rock. JJ holds out paper. JJ wins. Without a moment's waste, JJ turns Yuri. K around and rips off his nametag.

JJ hugs Yuri. K tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't hold it against me."

Yuri. K chuckles at his own demise. All this time, he's been trying to avoid JJ. And now, he's finally been outed. How great is that?

 _YURI KATSUKI, OUT._

"It's fine, I'm fine. Goodbye, JJ." Yuri. K waves as the crew man walk up to him and lead him away by the arm.

JJ waves back. "Don't worry, I'll out Victor next so you won't be so lonely."

"Pppffffttt. Don't you dare!" Yuri. K shouts. "I'm rooting for him to win, so don't think you'll be doing me a favour!"

* * *

 _YURI KATSUKI, OUT._

 _Meanwhile in the "prison" room._

 _Players out: Yuri. P, Georgi, Sala, Phichit, Yuri. K_

 _Players remaining: Victor, Chris, Otabek, Martz_

All the outed players sat together in the little cozy room with a few wooden chairs and pillows. Georgi, Phichit, and Sala all sat next to each other on the chairs.

Yuri. P lied on the ground with his head resting on a small white pillow. He groans and stirs around in frustration upon hearing that Yuri. K is now out.

"Gaaahhhh. Great, just great. The fate of the blue team now rests on 'little miss demon,' I can't believe Katsudon just went ahead and ran straight in to JJ!"

The three older skaters sitting in the chairs behind Yuri. P laughs at his rant. Phichit looks up to see the door to the prison opening, and the newcomer enters the room.

"Hey! Yuri!" Phichit welcomes. "Welcome to the party! Let's give him a big round of applause! Woohoo!"

Phichit, Georgi, and Sala all lightly clap as Yuri. K sits next to Georgi. Yuri. P stares at him with cold and disapproving eyes, but he ignores those stares.

Georgi points at a stretched portion of Yuri. K's shirt. "Whoa! Did JJ do that to you?"

Yuri. K pulls his shirt out. "Oh, this? Yeah, he's actually stronger than I thought! Does he do weight training in his spare time all the time?"

Sala nods. "Well, at least he wasn't violent with me. Actually, I doubt he has the guts to be violent with me!"

"He wasn't violent with me, either!" Yuri. K exclaims. "Well, sort of. We determined my fate with a game of rock, paper, scissors and I, uh, well, lost."

Yuri. P buries his head under the pillow. "Uuuuggghhhh. How is your luck so bad, Katusdon!?"

* * *

 **Surprise! There's another chapter after this one! Yeah, I kind of wanted to finish up this fic and I had the motivation for that today, so I just kept on writing, and writing, and writing, and writing...and yeah. So I did it!**

 **What do you think is going to happen? Keep reading!**

 **Oh and please favourite, follow, and REVIEW to keep my motivation up, not down!**


	9. Where is the Code? Evade the Hunter (4)!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YOI or Running Man: China, just this story. (These disclaimers are getting really annoying...)**

 **Here's the last chapter of this fic! I hope you enjoyed this from start to finish! And I hope you'll be back for the second fic following this one!**

 **Thanks for sticking around, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Final Game: Where is the Code? Evade the Hunter! (Final Part)**

 _Outside the furniture store._

"No more running away. No more hiding." Victor ties the loose ends of his red t-shirt into a knot around his waist. "Time to face our one true nemesis in this game. That's you, JJ!"

As he warms up his arms and legs, Victor feels sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He was very nervous, all this time, he's been evading JJ and looking for clues, never taking risks or anything like that.

"That's just me. I don't fight, I don't challenge myself here. I'm the expert at hiding. But I can't anymore now. Phew, I have to give it my all! _Sniff._ I'm literally about to cry here."

Victor wipes away some tears before pulling himself together and walking towards the centre of the mall.

"I'm telling you, JJ, as soon as I see you. I won't run. I won't hide. I'll be fighting you. That's right." Victor looks directly into the lens of the camera his cameraman was holding next to him. "I'll be FIGHTING."

In another area of the mall, Chris is desperately searching for Otabek. He couldn't find any useful clues and wants to know if Otabek has.

"Otabek!?" Chris shouts while running down the halls of the second floor. He didn't care much about JJ right now. "Otabek!?"

Somewhere on the third floor, Otabek hears Chris calling his name. "Chris!? I'm on the third floor! I'm right here! Chris!" Otabek begins running towards the nearest escalator.

Amongst all the shouting, JJ begins running too. He follows the sound of Chris and Otabek shouting out to one another. The bells on his shoes jingles with each step he takes.

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

The sound of bells jingling reaches Victor's ears. Adrenaline rushes through as he runs towards the source of that sound.

"Bells, bells, bells! When there's bells, that means the hunter is nearby!"

Victor's running increases as he closes in on the source of the bells. At the same time, the sound of the jingling gets louder and louder, until…

"Ah!"

Victor accidentally lets out a scream the second he turns around the corner. On the other side of the corner, at the end of the hall, appeared JJ. The hunter begins running at breakneck speed towards Victor, who is cautiously assessing his plans and backing away.

He needs to rip JJ's nametag to get the entire code. But that is easier said than done, especially looking at the situation now.

JJ catches up to Victor and tries to reach behind him, but Victor fights back and pushes his hands away. They continue this brawl of hands and arms until Victor is backed up against the exterior of a store.

He waits until JJ tries to lunge at his shirt again, Victor jumps up and tries to grab JJ's black nametag on the back of his shirt. But he misses it by a centimetre.

This miss allows JJ to grab hold of Victor's nametag, causing him to pull his shirt down the opposite direction to prevent JJ from ripping his nametag off. Victor leans towards the ground until his entire back is lying on top of it.

JJ's hand didn't let go of Victor's nametag, but he couldn't rip it off either by now. The two men were breathless and sweating by now. Victor tries to buy himself some time for rest.

"Wait! Hey, hey, JJ."

JJ groans. "Oh no, not this again. Not more talking."

Victor snaps his fingers. "No, no, JJ. It's not talking. It's discussing. There's a fine line between it. I just want to discuss some things with you, let's handle this like mature adults. Ok?"

JJ sighs. There's no way out of this. "Alright. What do you want to _discuss_?"

"Let's discuss about why you're here today, JJ." Victor says in a shaking voice. "Did the director bribe you or something?"

"Seriously? I just went through a conversation similar with your boyfriend, don't make me experience the same thing again from your mouth!" JJ laughs.

Victor tries again. "Ok, then...how about we discuss about my love for pancakes and maple syrup! I just LOVE that delicacy! It's amazing. You know, I envy you JJ. Living in such an amazing and peaceful country. You're the best guy there is. Yes, it's true."

JJ shakes his head as he continues laughing. This is all too amusing. Seeing and hearing his victims begging for their lives even though it's certain he's going to rip off their nametags in the end.

A little down the hall, hidden behind the corner, Chris peeps into the situation in front of him. He sees a distressed Victor lying on his back on the ground and a smiling JJ standing before him, grabbing his shirt.

On the third floor, Martz also peeps down below her. "My god, Victor...good luck!" She whispers.

Back at the confrontation between Victor and JJ, JJ catches sight of something that Victor dropped during their fight. It was Victor's clue card. He leans down to pick it up out of curiosity.

Immediately, Victor leaps up and tries to rip JJ's nametag off again. But JJ quickly dodges the attack and prepares to fight back just as Victor retreats to the ground once again. He slides back a few feet to prevent any aggression from JJ.

Chris decides that it's time for him to make his appearance too. "Hey, JJ. Long time no see."

JJ turns around and smiles at the appearance of the yellow teammember. "Chris! I haven't heard your voice since I ripped off Sala's nametag!"

Chris winces at that memory. The memory of failing to save Sala from being outed. Well, not this time! "Victor! Victor, can you get up!?"

Victor jumps to his feet immediately and slides agains the walls of the stores. "Yes! What do you want me to do?"

JJ stands on guard as Chris comes in closer. "Run! Follow me, Victor! Run!"

Without wasting a millisecond, Victor bolts from the wall he was leaning on and begins running towards Chris. Chris leads the way down the hall, a few feet in front of Victor. JJ sees that his victims are trying to escape and chases after them.

"Victor, come on! Just follow me! Just follow me!" Chris turns around and shouts.

Victor runs close behind Chris but JJ caught up easily. Seeing that his nametag is about to be ripped off again, Victor stops running and lies back on the floor.

"Sorry, Chris! I can't!" Victor cries as JJ stops next to him, laughing at the position Victor is currently in.

This time, JJ refuses for any talks or discussions. He goes straight to ripping off Victor's nametag. Mercilessly and without warning, JJ picks Victor up from the ground by his shirt and arm.

Victor tries to reach for JJ's nametag at the same time, but it was difficult from his position. And soon before he knew it, JJ had ripped off his nametag.

Chris, who was running back to try and save Victor, turned back around and escapes from this area after seeing Victor's nametag removed from his shirt.

 _VICTOR NIKIFOROV, OUT._

* * *

JJ puts the nametag on the stomach of an extremely distressed and tired Victor. He gently pats the nametag whispers a sincere apology before running after the escaping Chris.

But then he decides to go back and say one last thing to Victor. Kneeling next to the last red teammember, JJ shakes his hands.

"Sorry, Victor. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Victor shakes his head. "No, no, I'm fine. It's cool. It's just a game after all."

"Alright good. Because I did promise Yuri that I'd out you next so he wouldn't be so lonely in the prison." JJ laughs before running off again.

"JJ, you're the best!"

The escaping Chris slows down to catch his breath. He leans against the entrance of another store while doing so.

Victor shouts out one last message to Chris before the crew man comes to take him away to the prison.

"Chris! The entire code is on JJ's nametag! You have to rip off his nametag! You have to!"

 _VICTOR NIKIFOROV, OUT._

The ache in Chris' heart doubles upon hearing those words come out from the announcement speakers. He smacks himself in the face, this time harder.

"How much do I suck?" Chris groans. "First, I fail to save Sala. And now, I fail to save Victor. I'm the worst!"

After a moment of regrets, Chris continues walking down the hall. His mind is racing a mile a minute, thinking of a plan to finish this game once and for all.

"Alright, so we're pretty darn close to the end. Victor says that the entire code is on JJ's nametag, so we just have to rip it off him." He cringes at the thought of it. "That's going to be a toughie. Let's see, I'm going to have to find Otabek. He's the only guy who has a chance of fighting JJ. And Martz too. Three against one will increase our odds of winning."

"Odds of winning against who?" A female voice suddenly asks.

Chris nearly jumps out of his skin until he sees Martz standing next to him. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, it's me. You were mumbling about something. Is it a plan? Have you found a way to win?" She asks excitedly.

Chris nods. "Yeah. Listen to me, Martz. Victor found a clue that says the entire code is hidden behind the hunter's, aka JJ's, nametag. If we want to end this game, we have to rip it off."

Martz's eyes widen. "So we have to fight him? How?"

"That's where Otabek comes in." Chris adds. "He's the strongest guy amongst us. He's the only one who has a chance of doing it. We have to find him!

* * *

 _Several minutes of looking for Otabek…_

"Otabek?" Chris half-shouts half-whispers.

"Otabek? Where are you?" Martz does the same.

"Otabek!"

They've been searching both the second and third floors for quite awhile now. But there were no signs of Otabek anywhere. Well, at least they haven't bumped into JJ yet.

JJ too, has been on the prowl for his last three prey. It's getting a bit difficult now, with the amount of players remaining being only three, and with the mall being so large. It takes some time for him to look too.

"Otabek?"

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

"Otabek?"

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

"Otabek?"

 _Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_

Chris and Martz stops in front of a corner and slowly extend their heads around it, seeing who is waiting for them on the other side.

Was it Otabek? Or JJ?

It was Otabek!

Chris breathes a sigh of relief and Martz sits down on the ground, fanning herself. Otabek and Chris runs up to each other, embracing one another in a warm hug.

"Where have you been?" Otabek asks. "So much is going on, I feel like I've missed so much!"

"You have missed a lot, buddy." Chris pats him on the back. "Listen, Victor found out the way to win this game. We have to rip off JJ's nametag."

"What? Why?"

"Because that's where the code is hidden. If we rip it off, we can finally unlock the safe and win the gold medal!" Chris explains.

Martz stands up. "Of course, considering that we're successful in ripping off JJ's nametag."

"Hey, there's three of us and one of him!" Chris encourages. "We'll make it through!"

The three remaining players all looked at each other in fear and determination. They've made up their minds. Time to finish this!

"JJ!" Chris shouts.

"Mr. Canadian Bigshot!" Otabek yells.

"Jean-Jacques Leroy!" Martz adds.

They continue shouting JJ's name and descriptions of him endlessly. All for the sake of getting that hunter out of the shadows and into the light, where they will fight him.

"JJ! Come out and face us!" Chris howls.

Unbeknownst to them, JJ heard their calls to battle. He was hiding in behind the counter of a fast food restaurant in the food court. Quietly debating over whether or not to make an entrance, JJ decides on his final decision.

"Alright. If it's a battle they want, it's a battle they'll get." Rubbing his hands together, JJ sees the last three players walking down the food court and right past his hiding spot.

He quickly jumps out and runs up behind them, attempting to attack with a surprise. But Otabek turns around just in time to prevent that from happening.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Chris cries.

Chris and Martz turn around and moves back a bit. Otabek also moves back as JJ steps forward a bit.

"Why hello there, JJ." Otabek greets.

* * *

JJ carefully examines what he sees before him. It's three against one, but he has the advantage of being more experienced in nametag ripping. He has a chance of winning. It's really just Otabek he has to worry about.

If this is a one on one with Otabek, JJ could probably handle it. Maybe…

"Hello there, Otabek." JJ holds his hand for him to shake. "It will be an honour to fight with you."

Otabek shakes his hand, but just as they made contact, JJ tries to pull Otabek in! Seeing that the handshake was a trap, Otabek quickly forces his hand out of JJ's grasp and backs away to a safe distance.

Chris laughs nervously. "Hey, come now. No more tricks. OHHHH!"

JJ lunges towards Chris without warning, but luckily, Martz pulls him back before he could be grabbed. Chris sighs in relief and pats Martz gratefully on the head.

Oh it's on! The fight is on! JJ rubs his hands together again one more time. Chris clenches his fists. Otabek bends his knees, preparing to run forward. Martz stays light on her feet, ready to jump back at any time.

JJ makes the first move and lunges towards Chris once again. Chris dodges his attack by himself this time, giving time for Otabek to lunge towards JJ while he was still vulnerable.

But JJ sees that Otabek is trying to attack him while he is focused on Chris and quickly defends himself. Throwing Otabek off of him, JJ is taken by surprise when Martz suddenly jumps behind him and attempts to make a grab for his nametag.

However, she misses it as JJ twists his body around to prevent her from grabbing the edges of his nametag. Landing back on her feet again in front of JJ, Martz runs behind Otabek for safety.

JJ backs up a bit, knowing that he's in a bit of trouble here. This fight is going to a lot more difficult than his previous confrontations with the other players where it was only one on one encounters.

And it seems like this time, JJ would have no choice but to use the method of talking to buy himself time.

"Not bad guys. I'm impressed." He remarks. "Otabek, you do weight training in your spare times too?"

Otabek nods. "Yeah, I do, I—hey! Stop trying to distract us!"

JJ shrugs. "Worth a shot."

Otabek makes the move this time, reaching for JJ's left arm. JJ quickly moves it out of the way, at the same time, Chris tries to grab his right arm, but JJ also saw that coming. However, he did not see Otabek come in to grab the collar of his black t-shirt.

Trying to free himself from Otabek's grip, JJ twists and turns in order to get free. But in the process of doing so, JJ ends up ripping his own shirt to shreds.

JJ, Chris, Otabek, and Martz's faces were all in shock at the sight of the ripped black t-shirt that now hangs only by a thin strip of fabric on JJ's shoulder. The sound of laughter soon erupted amongst the four players battling for the fate of the game.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Alright so, during our fight. JJ's shirt was accidentally destroyed." Chris explains while facing the cameraman. "So, we gave him a new RED t-shirt of the red team!"

Chris steps back, revealing a smiling JJ in a new red t-shirt, waving at the camera lens. "So now, we're going to resume our fight and we're going to try and be a little more careful. 'Cause the director wasn't too happy when she saw the shredded black t-shirt!"

 _Three, two, one. Resume fight!_

Otabek and Chris attacks simultaneously, forcing JJ to back up little by little. JJ is unable to attack either player by now, and is only going into defensive mode. That's the best he could do.

Meanwhile, Martz is lurking in the back, waiting for her time to enter the fight. Otabek attacks JJ again, but JJ grabs Otabek's hands and tries to reach in for his nametag. Chris runs in to try and grab hold of JJ's nametag.

But Otabek manages to free his hands again from JJ's grasp, allowing JJ to defend himself against Chris. The three men returned to their preparation stances again, anticipating an attack from one another.

Martz uses this moment to jump in. Sneaking in from behind, Martz grabs JJ by the back collar of his shirt and manages to grab the edge of his nametag! JJ squirms and turns around, desperately trying to shake off the teenager from his back.

Otabek attacks again, trying to keep JJ from moving around too much, but this causes JJ to dodge the attack, causing Martz to lose her footing and let go of JJ's nametag. JJ grabs Martz by the arm and with one hand, and with other hand, reaches behind her back.

Chris sees what JJ's about to do and rushes into preventing it from happening. Too late. JJ rips off Martz's nametag in the blink of an eye and pulls the young girl in for a hug, patting her on the head.

 _MARTZ MIZUKI, OUT._

"Martz, please don't cry," JJ begs. "If you do, your guardian, Ollie will kill me."

"I'm not crying. I'm not." Martz stutters. "You can let go of me now. And don't worry about Ollie. She won't take things too far, this is just a game after all."

Chris and Otabek each give Martz a hug and words of encouragement. "You were really good, Martz. You were pretty close."

"Yeah, keep practicing those moves," Otabek adds.

The crew man appears on the scene to take Martz away from the fight and to the prison. "Thanks, guys! It's up to you two now! I have faith in you!"

As soon as the crew man and Martz disappears from their sight, Otabek and Chris resumes their fight with JJ. Otabek attacks extra hard now, causing JJ to block even more. Chris tries to get in close, but it's difficult with JJ's flailing arms.

Eventually, JJ grabs Otabek's hands again. Otabek desperately tries to shake out of his JJ's grasp, but this is exactly what JJ wants. Using the shaking to his advantage, JJ suddenly lets go of Otabek's hands and reaches behind him to grab his nametag.

He was successful! JJ's hand clenches onto Otabek's nametag, but Otabek wasn't ready to be out just yet!

Using this chance with JJ's hands busy grabbing his own nametag, Otabek also reaches out behind JJ to grab _his_ nametag! Chris supports Otabek from behind, holding JJ's hands in place so that he couldn't rip off Otabek's nametag or move his hands back.

Otabek shakes his head at Chris and nods towards JJ's shirt. Chris understands what Otabek wants him to do.

Moving quickly, Chris runs behind JJ and grabs his nametag. He manages to get both hands on the edges of the black nametag, but before he could rip it off, JJ releases his left hand from Otabek's nametag and reaches behind Chris.

In one fell swoop, JJ single-handedly removes Chris' nametag! Otabek manages to free himself from JJ's grasp when he let one hand go of his nametag to remove Chris'.

 _CHRISTOPHE GIACOMETTI, OUT._

Realizing that HE'S literally the LAST PLAYER REMAINING, Otabek leaps back to his in incredible speed and thrusts both of his hands behind JJ, successfully grabbing his nametag on his first try!

Even JJ is shocked by this sudden increase in power from Otabek! JJ barely reacted in time to his sudden attack, but was still able to retaliate...well sort of. JJ reaches out to grab Otabek's nametag but fails to get a good grip on it.

Adrenaline rushes throughout Otabek's body as he puts all of his might into pulling JJ's nametag down from the velcro.

RRRRIIIIPPPPP!

The sound of an object being removed from velcro almost sounded like the trumpets after a battle has been won!

Otabek has done it! He has ripped off the hunter's nametag! Chris and his escorting crew man stops walking towards the prison to see the results of the battle. Chris' jaw drops when he saw Otabek clutching the black nametag with the JJ's name written in white letters on it.

"Whoo! That's amazing! You really are the Big Black Bull!" Chris applauds.

Otabek holds up his arms in victory before walking up to JJ to shake hands. JJ smiles greatly as they made contact.

"Good fight, good fight. That was very good."

"Thank you." Otabek releases his hand from JJ's. "Ahem. Anyways, if you don't mind. I think I'll be taking my prize now."

JJ turns around. "Yeah, sure go ahead. Don't worry, it's not a trick set up by the director. It's the real thing."

"Glad to hear that." Otabek replies.

There on the back of JJ's shirt, on the velcro where his nametag used to be, was a smaller tag with four numbers written in maroon on it.

Otabek removes the number tag and waves it to Chris. "I got it, Chris! I got the code! We win!"

Chris looks at the numbers displayed on the tag held inOtabek's hand: 6519.

* * *

 _At the front entrance of the Eaton Centre._

Otabek runs all the way to the entrance of the mall. It gave as a great surprise to him that he still remembers the way to the entrance, despite all the places he's been to throughout this game.

But it was all worth it in the end.

There in the middle of the great lobby, was the table with the large golden treasure chest lying on top of it. The combination lock was still there, waiting for something to unlock it.

Otabek stops in front of the table and picks up the combination lock. He looks at the number tag again to make sure he's entering the right numbers.

"Six...turn, turn...five, turn...one...semi-turn...and nine!"

 _Click!_ The combination lock opens as Otabek pulls it down. Removing the lock from the hinge, Otabek excitedly opens up the golden treasure chest, ready to take out its stolen content.

Inside the chest, on top of a little wooden display was the beautiful gold medal. It shone under the bright fluorescent lights of the mall which made it look even prettier. Otabek proudly takes it out of the chest and presents it in front of all the cameras.

"Behold. The ISU's top notch gold medal! Found at last!" He cries.

"Yay!"

"Yeah!"

Chris and Sala appears behind Otabek with their ripped nametags in their hands. They ran up to Otabek and nearly knocked him over with their hug.

"I knew you could do it!" Chris exclaims.

"You are the most amazing, the strongest, the most loyal, guy I've ever met!" Sala gushes.

More applause came on as the rest of the main producers enters the room along with Director Leaves, who seems to be in a much better mood now. She smiles at the winners of this episode, the yellow team.

"Congratulations, team yellow. You have found and unlocked the ISU's top gold medal. The ISU is forever in your debt, they want to thank you for your services." Director Leaves explains, this time without the megaphone.

Suddenly, several crew men appear behind the yellow team, escorting the rest of the players from the prison to the front entrance. They all applaud and cheer upon seeing Otabek with the gold medal.

"Congrats, Beka!" Yuri. P high fives him.

"That must have been a really epic fight!" Phichit exclaims. "I can't wait to watch this episode when it airs!"

"Your welcome." Victor replies.

"For…?" Otabek is confused.

Victor turns to stone. "Didn't Chris tell you? _I_ was the one who discovered the clue behind where the code was hidden! On JJ's nametag! It was me!"

Otabek nods. "Ohhh, right! Well, thank you, Victor!"

"Good teamwork, everyone!" Martz cheers. "Good teamwork."

"This was pretty fun actually." Yuri. K remarks. "Despite me wanting to quit countless times...still fun!"

Director Leaves smirks. "So you're all ready for the next episode?"

"Yeah!" All the players cried.

"Glad to hear that." The director smiles warmly. "But first, let's thank our two guest players today, Georgi and Sala!"

"Woohoo! Yeah!"

"And to JJ, who so graciously offered to be the merciless hunter of the final game!"

"YAAAHHHH! JJ!" About half of the players cheered.

Except for Yuri. P, who offered a slow clap as the former hunter enters the scene, smiling and greeting the players with hugs.

"Yeah, thanks guys!" JJ cries. "For forgiving me when I had to rip your nametags, you all know it's nothing personal. It's just for the views."

"You sure did a good job of that." Victor rolls his eyes.

"Did what he had to do. And a good job of it too." Chris adds.

Director Leaves picks up her megaphone again. "Alright, everyone! And that concludes this episode of Hurry Up, Skaters! Thanks for watching and we'll see you all next week! (not literally..)"

All the skaters cheer at the same time. "HURRY UP! SKATERS!"

 _End episode._

* * *

 **The END! Once again, I thank you guys for reading this fanfic from start to finish and I hope you will continue sticking around for my next fanfic on this series! If not, then please check out my other fanfics and comment on them, so I'll know what to work on and what to leave alone.**

 **Thanks again for being my source of inspiration, my motivators when I feel down in the dumps, and my best audience readers!**

 **Please comment in the reviews on what you think and any ideas of the next episode if you watch Running Man!**

 **Thank you, guys! Peace out! :D**


End file.
